CLOVER
by jitan88
Summary: Namaku Naruto. Pria menyedihkan yang menjalani rutinitas secara monoton. Hidupku terasa hampa, hatiku mati rasa setelah melihat mantan kekasihku tidur dengan pria lain. Sebelum akhirnya aku melihat seorang wanita manis beriris lavender dengan suara indah; Hinata dari CLOVER. Mulai detik itu, kuputuskan untuk mengabdikan hidupku untuknya, menjadi fans berat Hinata! / RnR please? :)
1. Prologue

**CLOVER**

Created by :jitan88 | 2014 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis. Sebelum membaca mohon memperhatikan rating; cerita ini termasuk dalam Rating M karena penggunaan bahasa, setting cerita, juga melibatkan unsur-unsur dewasa.

**_Genre_**** : **_Drama & Romance_

_Rating M, Alternate Universe, OOC_

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, bagiku semuanya sudah berakhir. _

_Ini tidak adil … ah tidak, kurasa ini cukup adil jika mengingat bagaimana masa laluku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. _

_Tch, apa ini karma yang harus kuterima? _

_Sungguh miris. Setelah sekian lama bergonta-ganti pasangan, berpetualang cinta dan bersetubuh dengan banyak wanita, akhirnya aku meninggalkan semua itu. Ya, aku sendiri tidak pernah menyangka hal ini. Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang pas ... seseorang yang paling tepat untuk mendampingi orang kotor sepertiku. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, dan ini bukan gombalan atau alasan klise. _

_Dia duniaku._

_Wanita ini mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut, dia bisa merubah pola pikir dan cara pandangku terhadap dunia. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tetap berdiri tegap di sisiku ketika orang lain berniat menjauh bahkan mencibir, ia menerima keadaanku secara utuh. Aku memuja kedewasaannya, menyukai bagaimana bentuk senyum juga tawa renyahnya, menghormati pola pikirnya yang terbuka, dan mencintai tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Dia membuatku tergila-gila, bahkan sebesar apapun pertengkaran kami … aku tidak mampu membencinya. _

_._

_Maka kuputuskan, aku akan memilih dia sebagai yang terakhir. Ini keputusan besar dalam hidupku, terutama karena secara finansial aku bukan seorang konglomerat yang mapan dalam segi materi. Tapi, itu keputusanku untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang utuh bersamanya. Aku mulai merencanakan masa depanku dengan gambaran dia di sampingku sebagai seorang pendamping hidup. _

_Tidak peduli bagaimana sulitnya, aku ingin hidup bersamanya. Aku mulai mencari tempat tinggal baru, rumah masa depan kami. Tidak terlalu besar apalagi mewah, tapi cukup untuk menampung sebuah keluarga kecil. Tidak kupedulikan bagaimana pusingnya aku harus memutar otak demi membayar cicilan rumah dengan harga mencekik. Aku rela melakukan semuanya. Semua kesulitan itu seakan musnah ketika bibirku bertautan dengannya, dan waktu terasa berhenti untuk kami berdua. Ya ampun, ini tidak bisa ditelaah oleh logika. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai seseorang sedalam ini?_

_._

_Tapi hari ini, tidak lagi._

_Aku membencinya … sangat membencinya. Aku membenci wanita ini dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, aku muak melihat senyumnya yang terasa palsu, termasuk membenci tiap genangan air mata yang jatuh ketika meratapi dosanya. Bahkan mulai detik ini, aku juga jijik ketika mendengar suaranya._

_AKU BENCI DIA!_

_._

_Sungguh menyakitkan._

_Ketika aku baru saja menjejakkan kaki di apartemen kami dan berniat memberinya sebuah kejutan … ternyata dia juga ada di sana. Awalnya kukira ia pulang lebih cepat, tapi ternyata … dia tidak sendirian. Wanita pujaanku ini bersama seorang pria asing. Aku melihat bagaimana mereka bercumbu mesra di atas sofa yang cicilannya baru saja kulunasi, dengan mata kepala sendiri aku menyaksikan bagaimana pria brengsek itu sedang mencoba merangsang calon istriku dan mengajaknya bercinta!_

_Saat itu juga, amarahku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan, siap membunuh pria yang berniat menyetubuhi kekasihku. Tapi sedetik kemudian, langkahku terhenti. Hatiku berubah hancur, berdenyut nyeri hingga membuatku sulit menarik napas._

_Aku berharap tuli ketika mendengar desahannya. _

_Hatiku terbakar ketika wanitaku memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan "sayang", bahkan dia terlihat menikmati bagaimana perlakuan pria keparat ini terhadap tubuhnya. Dia menyerahkan tubuhnya, membalas ciumannya, menggelinjang karena sentuhan pria lain. Desahan mesra yang ia lantunkan itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk pria lain._

_Sungguh miris._

_Kupikir dia adalah yang terakhir …_

_Dia kekasihku, wanita yang sangat kucintai._

_Dia calon istriku, wanita yang kuharapkan menjadi ibu atas anak-anakku!_

_Bagaimana mungkin dia mengkhianatiku?!_

.

.

.

"Tuan, Anda sudah terlalu banyak minum."

Suara bartender itu membuatku memincingkan mata dan menggeleng kencang, "Tambah."

"Anda mabuk, sebaiknya—"

"Aku bilang tambah lagi!" bentakku dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Aku menghentakkan gelas minum di atas meja, "Akan kubayar, berapapun harganya. Tambah!"

Haha, aku tahu ini sia-sia.

Satu tegukan lagi, dan aku memutuskan berhenti.

Berjalan sempoyongan di sepanjang trotoar dan kesulitan menemukan jalan pulang, aku mencemooh situasiku sendiri karena terlihat begitu bodoh. Bahkan sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak mendatangi apartemen itu, kutinggalkan begitu saja. Wanita sialan itu sudah pergi, sambil berderai air mata ia mencoba mengemis belas kasihan dariku. Tapi apa daya ... amarah dan rasa benci memenuhi akal sehatku. Berapa pun besar kadar aku pernah mencintainya, bagiku pengkhianatan adalah jalan buntu yang tidak bisa kutolerir terhadap suatu hubungan.

Aku tidak sanggup berbagi.

Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membagi orang yang kau cintai dan berbesar hati ketika melihatnya tidur dengan orang lain?

Sebulan berlalu, dan aku berubah menyedihkan. Terjebak dalam dunia patah hati membuat hidupku kacau balau. Aku memaksakan diri bekerja tanpa kenal waktu untuk melupakan peristiwa itu, sementara malam harinya kuhabiskan untuk minum. Menenggak cairan berkadar alkohol itu gelas demi gelas meski efeknya hanya sesaat. Aku mengalami insomnia berat, karena tiap kali aku memejamkan mata … bayangannya sedang menangis selalu terlintas dan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku merasa kosong, berubah menjadi manusia robot yang mati rasa.

.

Dinginnya udara malam ini tidak mampu membuat langkahku terasa ringan, dalam pengaruh alkohol aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku tidak ingin pulang, tapi lagi-lagi kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Setelah berkeliling tanpa arah tujuan, aku berhenti tepat di seberang sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kota yang megah. Di sini tempat para anak muda biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja, mencari kudapan kecil, atau berkaraoke. Keadaan pusat perbelanjaan yang masih cenderung ramai menandakan bahwa dunia malam baru saja dimulai. Di sana aku melihat puluhan sorot lampu juga papan reklame yang membuat suasana malam menjadi lebih gemerlap, dan di tengah-tengah bangunan tersebut terdapat sebuah monitor raksasa yang biasa digunakan sebagai media promosi.

Tiba-tiba, setelah tayangan _commercial break_ berakhir, sebuah video musik mulai mengalun lewat monitor itu. Ketika denting-denting piano mulai dimainkan, beberapa pejalan kaki ikut berhenti untuk menonton. Boleh kubilang, nada-nadanya terdengar merdu namun terkesan sedih. Aku sendiri cukup tertarik dan memilih duduk pada pagar pembatas jalan di seberang keramaian. Bisa dibilang, di sini aku bisa menonton layar monitor itu dari jarak pandang yang cukup pas.

Di dalam video musik tersebut, aku melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna _navy_ tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil memainkan piano berwarna putih. Ditambah peranan tata cahaya, harus kuakui wanita itu terlihat mempesona. Penampilan juga riasan wajahnya terkesan natural namun tidak mengurangi wajahnya yang manis, wanita itu tampak sedang memejamkan mata. Dentingan piano yang ia mainkan pada bagian _intro_ membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang, meski aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, wanita dalam video musik itu mulai membuka matanya dan bernyanyi ….

.

_The rain falls on my windows, and a coldness runs through my soul_

_Honestly, I don't want to be alone …_

_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, and everybody used to be so envious of us._

_._

Aku tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa suaranya terdengar merdu. Wajah yang manis, penampilan nan elegan, ditambah dengan kemampuannya memainkan alat musik sambil bernyanyi membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Tapi meskipun suaranya terdengar merdu, aku bisa merasakan ada aura kesedihan yang coba ia sampaikan lewat lagunya.

.

_But happiness don't last that long_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned_

_._

Senyumanku memudar, aku lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mendengarkan bait-bait liriknya. Dentingan melodi yang bernada minor seakan memainkan emosi para pendengar agar terpancing dan berubah melankolis.

.

_My love, where are you going?__  
><em>Where are you going, leaving me alone?<em>  
><em>After making me only love you?<em>_

_If only I can erase you with an eraser, I want to erase you a hundred times over__  
><em>But our love is engraved on my heart like a tattoo<em>  
><em>No matter how much I try, it can't be erased.<em>_

_._

Tanpa sadar aku mengiyakan sepenuhnya bagaimana lirik lagu ini menyerupai keadaanku saat ini. Nada-nadanya yang terkesan lembut semakin membuat emosiku terpancing. Aku teringat ... padanya. Memang, jika aku bisa menghapus kenangan-kenangan itu, pasti rasanya tidak akan terlalu perih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa menghapus bayangannya dari pikiranku, melupakan perasaan bagaimana aku mencintainya. Persis seperti apa yang ia nyanyikan; jika aku bisa menghapus dirimu dengan sebuah penghapus, maka aku ingin menghapusnya ratusan kali. Tapi cinta itu terpatri layaknya sebuah _tattoo_, dan betapa pun kerasnya aku berusaha … perasaan itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

.

_I will endure it as long as I can endure it_

_Although it won't be as easy as said, and it feels like I will die while enduring_

_Then will you come and hug me just once?_

_._

Oke … sekarang aku berubah menjadi pria sentimentil. Air mata dari pelupuk mata tiba-tiba mengalir dan membasahi pipi, dan seluruh kenangan manis saat bersamanya berputar dalam ingatanku. Hahaha, tidak, tidak … jangan bodoh. Ini omong kosong, untuk apa aku menangis? Mungkin air mata ini akibat hawa dingin yang membuat mataku perih dan berair! Kenapa aku harus menangis untuknya? Kenapa aku harus menangisi wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah mengkhianati kepercayaanku dengan berselingkuh?!

.

_But life is like riding a bicycle. _

_To keep your balance, you must keep moving._

_I will try to forget you, although it won't be easy_

_._

_Life is like riding a bicycle. _

_To keep your balance, you must keep moving._

_._

_._

Aku meringis.

Hidup itu seperti mengendarai sebuah sepeda. Agar tetap seimbang dan tidak terjatuh, kita harus terus bergerak. Aku tertawa miris, mengasihani diriku selama sebulan terakhir ini. Seakan terhipnotis oleh suara juga paras cantiknya, aku merasa ada aliran hangat yang menyelimuti hatiku. Kurasa wanita berparas manis ini luar biasa. Aku merasa ia sedang bernyanyi untukku, apalagi karena liriknya serupa dengan keadaanku saat ini. Lagu ini mampu membuatku bercermin diri, membuatku ingin mencoba bangkit. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Siapa wanita bermata lavender ini? Apa mungkin ia juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan?

Tanpa sadar, selama empat menit dua puluh detik aku terpaku di sana … duduk diam menonton lagu itu dari awal hingga nada terakhir dimainkan. Rasa penasaran membuatku bertahan hingga akhir, aku ingin tahu siapa wanita manis yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Lalu datanglah saat yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Tepat sebelum lagu itu benar-benar berakhir, di sisi kiri bawah video itu tampak sebuah tulisan yang menerangkan judul lagu dan penyanyinya.

_Bicycle_ – _Hinata from CLOVER._

.

Hinata ... dari CLOVER?

Seperti terkena hipnotis, aku mulai tersenyum lebar ketika membaca namanya. Meraup oksigen lalu menghembuskannya dengan cepat, aku mendapatkan secercah ide, dan detik itu juga aku sudah membuat keputusan. Entah ini kebodohan atau tindakan nekad, tapi aku berpikir untuk mulai mencari jalan untuk melupakan masa laluku. Aku harus tetap bergerak dan melanjutkan hidup, tidak terpuruk pada keadaan ini.

Ya, itu benar.

Tapi, jika terus berada dalam rutinitas ini, maka semuanya akan sama seperti sekarang, usahaku akan sia-sia. Aku harus berubah, merubah pola hidupku yang sudah terlanjur terorganisir dari hari ke hari. Aku harus mencari kesibukan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari wanita itu. Sekarang aku berpikir untuk melakukan suatu aktivitas berkelanjutan yang akan menyita waktu dan hidupku, sehingga lambat laun perasaan kehilangan itu akan hilang ... atau setidaknya berkurang. Rasa penasaran pada nama "Hinata" dan "CLOVER" membuatku mendapatkan titik terang lain.

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!

Silahkan sebut aku gila atau bodoh. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan berubah. Hahaha, ya! Mulai hari ini … aku akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuk HINATA; wanita asing yang cuma kulihat satu kali di layar televisi. Ya, untuk melupakan semua kesedihanku pada wanita sialan yang telah mengkhianatiku … aku akan mendukung Hinata dari Clover dengan segenap hati dan kekuatanku! Saat ini aku memang belum tahu siapa Hinata atau apa itu CLOVER, tapi aku akan mencari tahu. Aku akan berada sana, di garis terdepan sebagai sosok penggemarnya. Aku akan menjadi fans setia Hinata … mengabdikan diriku untuk mendukung karir dan dirinya, SELAMANYA!

Mulai besok aku akan berubah, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang baru.

Demi namaku; Naruto Uzumaki … aku bersumpah akan melakukannya!

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

**_Author's Note :_**

Halo semuanya, salam kenal dan terima kasih untuk para _readers _sekalian yang bersedia baca cerita ini, bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk baca A.N dari saya. Setelah pusing dengan kelanjutan cerita Hegemony, saya memutuskan untuk memenuhi salah satu _request_ (saya lupa dari siapa) yang pengen cerita lebih ringan dan tidak terlalu penuh misteri seperti dua cerita saya sebelumnya; Shattered Memories dan Hegemony. Jadi, saya coba untuk membuat cerita ini … CLOVER, dengan _main pairing_-nya Hinata dan Naruto. Oh ya, dari awal saya sudah taruh cerita ini di Rate M ... bukan karena cerita ini bakal dipenuhi lemon lho, tapi karena memang topik bahasan dan penggunaan kata-kata yang kayaknya kurang pas buat ditaruh di rating lain.

Sekali saya berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, saya tidak menjadwalkan cerita ini akan update tepat waktu seperti Hegemony … tapi akan saya usahakan update mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter satu, ya!

**_-jitan-_**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Fanboy

_**Created by**_** : **jitan88 | 2014 |

_**Genre**_** : **_Drama & Romance_

_Rating M, Alternate Universe, OOC._

_**Disclaimer : **_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis. Sebelum membaca mohon memperhatikan rating; cerita ini termasuk dalam Rating M karena penggunaan bahasa, setting cerita, juga melibatkan unsur-unsur dewasa.

.

.

.

**CLOVER**

**CHAPTER 1 : A FANBOY**

.

.

**Hinata_Hime** :Jadi besok kita bertemu di alamat café itu, pukul enam sore?

**Ino x Nara** : Yep. Sudah kubilang, 'kan … sebagai member baru yang paling aktif di forum CLOVER ini, kau akan kubawa ke café yang pernah disinggahi semua anggota CLOVER saat pertama kali dibentuk!

**Hinata_Hime** : Benarkah? Benarkah di sana tempatnya?! WAH, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS BANTUANMU, NARA-SENPAI!

**Ino x Nara** : Haha, simpan teriakanmu yang asli untuk besok, _newbie_. Sampai jumpa.

**Hinata_Hime** : Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sampai bertemu besok! :)

.

Sedetik setelah aku mencatat alamat dan menutup jendela percakapan antara aku—yang menggunakan_ username_ "Hinata_Hime"—dengan seorang fans senior di forum pecinta CLOVER, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum lebar yang kini menghiasi wajah.

"YEAH! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan satu informasi super berharga tentang CLOVER dari si Nara!" sambil berteriak kegirangan seperti mendapatkan uang senilai seratus juta yen, aku bangkit dari depan meja komputerku dan melompat, "Besok aku akan pergi ke tempat pertama kali _Hime_ tampil bersama CLOVER! _Kami-sama_, ini benar-benar luar biasa! Yes, yes, YEESSS!"

Dengan langkah ringan seakan melayang, aku segera berlari ke arah sebuah lemari yang sengaja kubeli untuk mengumpulkan segala hal tentang CLOVER juga Hinata. Perlu dibaca sekali lagi; SEGALA HAL tentang CLOVER maupun Hinata, dan kalian pasti tidak akan percaya apa saja yang telah kusimpan di dalam lemari itu. Bisa dikatakan, lemari itu adalah harta karunku saat ini. Bahkan jika terjadi kebakaran di apartemen, maka hal pertama yang akan kuselamatkan mati-matian adalah lemari ini!

Hahaha, pasti kalian menganggapku gila … tapi aku serius! Seluruh CD _single_, album, juga DVD konser orisinil adalah barang wajib yang harus tersimpan di lemari itu. Semuanya masih dalam kondisi sembilan puluh sembilan persen terawat baik, bersih tanpa debu. Sungguh, dunia yang kujalani saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari hidupku enam bulan yang lalu. Aku seperti dilahirkan kembali. Setelah enam bulan yang lalu mendengar lagu _Bicycle_ milik Hinata di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, mulai saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti dan menjadi fans berat seorang gadis manis bernama "Hinata" dari sebuah band yang dinamakan "CLOVER".

Awalnya, aku hanya memikirkan alternatif ini untuk merubah rutinitas harianku yang terkesan monoton. Ya, demi melupakan mantan kekasihku yang berselingkuh, terbesit sebuah ide untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa kesepian dan dunia patah hati dengan cara mengikuti seorang artis. Tapi ternyata, tanpa sadar—_dan dengan senang hati_—aku benar-benar terjerumus dalam dunia ini! Aku berubah menjadi seorang _fanboy_ yang aktif hampir selama dua puluh empat jam sehari hanya untuk membahas perkembangan _band_ pujaanku bersama orang-orang lain yang sama-sama mengidolakan CLOVER.

Aku tergila-gila pada mereka, dan telah mengusahakan banyak hal untuk melengkapi segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan CLOVER. Demi melengkapi koleksi, aku bahkan rela mengeluarkan kocek lebih dan begadang seharian hanya untuk bersaing di lelang _online,_ semuanya demi mendapatkan satu set album CLOVER _limited edition_ dengan tanda tangan asli Hinata! Lalu, aku juga mengumpulkan SETIAP artikel, poster, majalah, bahkan potongan iklan / gambar yang memuat para personil CLOVER. Terkadang, agensi mereka juga merilis _pictorial book_ berisi foto-foto mereka, dan namaku selalu tercatat sebagai seratus orang pertama yang terdaftar sebagai pembeli sistem _pre-order_.

Mengerikan.

_Tapi menyenangkan, sih …._

.

.

Ah, ya … ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Sebagai salah satu dari warga sipil Konoha yang sudah menginjak usaha dua puluh enam tahun, aku hidup mandiri dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di dekat stasiun kereta. Letaknya memang bukan di pusat kota, tapi cukup strategis karena hanya berjarak lima menit berjalan kaki dari _subway_ terdekat. Selain menyukai kucing, warna hitam dan oranye, aku juga sangat menyukai ramen. Bagiku ramen adalah makanan terlezat sepanjang masa yang tidak akan pernah membuatku bosan, apalagi jika kaldunya kental dan terasa gurih hingga menyesap pada daging ... _ugh_, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku lapar!

Sehari-hari aku bekerja sebagai pengelola kios buku kecil yang kudirikan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku bekerja bersama dengan Iruka; satu-satunya pegawai yang bekerja di toko bukuku. Sementara aku bertanggung jawab atas segala hal mengenai administrasi dan keuangan, Iruka menolongku dalam menjaga toko juga menata buku-buku.

Kilasan balik mengenai masa percintaanku memang tidak berakhir baik seperti di buku-buku dongeng. Tujuh bulan berlalu semenjak mantan kekasihku berselingkuh, dan aku berusaha "_move on_" dengan cara baru. Sekarang aku memilih untuk mengabdikan hidup demi hobi baruku ini; sebagai fans setia CLOVER. Lalu bagaimana kabar mantanku itu? Hmm … entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu apa-apa tentangnya setelah peristiwa itu. Aku terlalu sibuk beraktivitas dan mengejar segala sesuatu tentang CLOVER.

Meskipun demikian, tidak bisa kupungkiri … perasaan kosong itu masih sesekali membekas. Ingatan tentang seseorang yang pernah kita cintai dengan tulus memang tidak bisa seratus persen hilang, tapi perlahan berkurang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Terkadang, ketika aku melewati tempat-tempat tertentu yang pernah kami singgahi berdua, ingatan tentangnya kembali muncul. Yah, kupikir itu hal yang manusiawi dan tidak lagi menjadi hal yang kupusingkan. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan saat jenuh adalah duduk di depan komputer, membuka forum CLOVER, dan kejenuhan itu akan segera sirna.

.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya, apa itu CLOVER?

CLOVER adalah sebuah nama grup band beraliran pop yang sedang naik daun di Konoha. Grup musik yang beranggotakan Yamanaka Ino, Konan, Sakura Haruno, dan Hinata Hyuuga ini dibentuk sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Meskipun baru menginjak dua tahun berkarir, bisa dibilang popularitas mereka patut disamakan dengan band-band senior lainnya. Dalam dua tahun saja, mereka telah mengeluarkan dua buah _full album_, satu album kompilasi, dan beberapa _single_ lagu yang semuanya laris di pasaran. Beberapa kritikus musik bahkan mengkategorikan CLOVER sebagai oasis baru dalam dunia permusikan Konoha yang tengah mengalami kejenuhan. Kemunculan mereka disebut-sebut sebagai fenomena.

Beranggotakan empat orang gadis cantik dan pintar bermain musik, sebagian besar pendengar pasti mengenali CLOVER lewat wajah Yamanaka Ino si vokalis utama. Selain bersuara khas, berparas cantik ala blasteran dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata _aquamarine_ yang bersinar cerah, Ino juga merangkap sebagai gitaris CLOVER. Fakta lainnya adalah, hampir delapan puluh persen fans pria menyukai payudara Ino yang tergolong berukuran besar di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tahun. Yah, kalau menyinggung soal "aset" itu sih ... aku juga mengakui kalau dadanya memang indah, kekeke!

Oke, dari payudara Ino kita beralih ke penabuh drum andalan CLOVER; Haruno Sakura. Pemilik surai _pink_ dan berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini dikenal—tentunya menurut sumber majalah dan internet—sebagai member paling ceria dan _tombo__y_. Ketika tidak berada di belakang alat musiknya, Sakura paling suka berinteraksi dengan penonton. Biasanya ia banyak tersenyum juga melambaikan tangan, bahkan di atas panggung, beberapa kali Sakura pernah ber-_selfie_ ria menggunakan ponsel fansnya.

Keberadaan Sakura yang ceria itu diimbangi oleh kehadiran Konan. _Bassist_ yang merangkap sebagai _leader_ CLOVER ini memiliki sifat yang tenang, pendiam namun tegas, dan cenderung misterius jika dibandingkan tiga anggota lainnya. Aura kemisteriusan Konan lebih banyak disebut "keren" oleh fans-fansnya, dan sebagian besar dari mereka adalah kaum wanita lho! Ibarat _yin-yang_ yang menyeimbangkan aura kehebohan Sakura Haruno, Konan juga diyakini bertangan dingin dalam mengaransemen lagu dan melihat celah pasar musik. Dia juga disebut-sebut sebagai pemain _bass_ handal di usianya yang kini menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun.

_YOSH, ini saatnya!_

_Save the best for the last, dan untuk member CLOVER terakhir tentu sudah jelas siapa orangnya, 'kan?_

Ya … member favoritku; Hinata Hyuuga! Kalau kata "_beautiful_" pantas disematkan untuk Ino, "_cheerful_" untuk Sakura, dan "_cool_" untuk Konan, maka kata-kata yang pantas disandang oleh Hinata adalah "_elegant_". Sebagai seorang pianis yang sudah menyukai piano sejak kecil, Hinata memang memiliki penampilan yang anggun. Berwajah manis, berperilaku lembut, lengkap dengan rambut panjang warna indigo yang semakin menambah intensitas kesan feminin, maka julukan "_Hime_" alias putri memang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Hinata pujaanku.

Selain pandai bermain piano, Hinata merupakan vokalis kedua di CLOVER. Dia banyak menulis lirik dan menciptakan lagu yang di-aransemen sendiri maupun duet bersama Konan. Menurut beberapa sumber yang kubaca, Hinata-_chan_ juga dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan sopan. _Aaahh_—lengkap sudah kriteria Hinata sebagai wanita pujaanku!

Ya, Hinata … gadis berusia dua puluh tahun inilah yang membuatku terpukau saat pertama kali melihatnya di layar raksasa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagu "_Bicycle_" yang dinyanyikan Hinata waktu itu merupakan lagu solo pertamanya di album kedua CLOVER. Lebih menariknya lagi, lirik maupun nada lagu yang sesuai dengan kondisi hidupku yang tengah "galau" itu juga ditulis dan di-aransemen sendiri oleh Hinata. Aku merasa bahwa lagu itu seolah-olah diciptakan Hinata untukku, sekaligus mengukuhkan kesan bahwa lagu "_Bicycle_" merupakan pengantar takdir antara aku dan Hinata-_chan_ ….

_Ups_, _maaf … abaikan kalimat terakhirku tadi. Itu cuma bagian dari dunia delusiku saja, huahahaha._

.

.

Ketika masih asyik menulis alamat _café_ yang akan kusinggahi besok di sebuah map yang berisi seluruh kliping artikel mengenai CLOVER, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering kencang. Aku terlonjak kaget, dan dari nada deringnya aku tahu itu berasal dari nomor Iruka.

"Ya, halo?" sapaku segera setelah mengangkat telepon, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah di toko, Iruka?"

"_Ooi Naruto, ada berita luar biasa!"_ kali ini jawaban yang diberikan Iruka terdengar luar biasa antusias, berbeda sekali dari cara bicaranya yang cenderung datar. Meskipun berstatus sebagai atasan dan bawahan, keakraban kami sudah berhasil meluluhkan keharusan memberi sapaan hormat menggunakan nama keluarga satu sama lain. Kami sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggil dengan nama masing-masing, _"Aku sedang menginput data penjualan kita bulan lalu, dan kau tahu? Penjualan toko kita naik sebesar dua belas persen dari bulan kemarin, Naruto! Hebat, 'kan? Ini pasti pertanda baik!"_

Tentu saja, mendengar informasi tersebut aku ikut gembira. Hasil dana kenaikan penjualan bulan ini bisa kugunakan untuk membeli buku-buku baru atau stok buku _best seller_. Selain itu bisa juga kusisihkan untuk membayar iuran listrik dan air. Biaya hidup di Konoha memang tergolong tinggi, maka uang satu peser pun akan sangat berarti.

"Keren! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau pendapatan kita bulan ini naik, kukira malah stagnan atau turun, lho. Kau memang hebat, Iruka!" aku memuji dengan nada bersemangat.

"_Hei hei hei … aku tidak melakukan apapun, bos. Ini semua berkat inisiatifmu yang mulai menjual majalah musik dan menempel posternya di etalase depan toko. Majalah 'Konoha-POP' edisi kemarin dengan cover CLOVER pujaanmu itu laku keras! Pasti itu salah satu penyebab kenapa angka penjualan kita naik sampai dua belas persen!"_

"Hoo—begitu yaa …." Aku hanya bergumam. Hmm … padahal aku mulai berlangganan majalah itu untuk mendapatkan setiap info dan artikel terbaru mengenai CLOVER, tapi ternyata justru laris manis dan menaikkan penjualan toko? Ya ampun, ternyata Hinata-_chan_ benar-benar mendatangkan satu per satu keberuntungan di hidupku. Apa jangan-jangan dia dewi penyelamatku, ya? Kekeke~

"Oh ya, Iruka … besok jam 6 sore pastikan kau ada di toko ya! Aku harus pergi, ada acara perkumpulan forum di salah satu _café_. Tolong gantikan aku menjaga toko, oke?"

Segera setelah Iruka mengiyakan, aku menutup telepon.

Haah—selesai sudah tugasku hari ini! Selanjutnya hanya tinggal menyiapkan makan malam, mandi, lalu sebelum tidur aku akan menonton acara wawancara CLOVER yang sudah kurekam beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yang paling penting adalah tidur cukup, supaya besok aku bisa mengunjungi _café_ itu dalam kondisi fisik prima. Itu 'kan tempat pertama kalinya CLOVER tampil setelah dibentuk? Aku juga wajib mengabadikannya lewat kamera. Wah wah wah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok sore nih!

.

.

.

**Masashi Café – Konoha**

"Nah, semuanya … pertama-tama mari kita mengangkat gelas kita tinggi-tinggi untuk merayakan pertemuan khusus pencinta CLOVER di Masashi Café! MARI BERSULANG!"

_Euphoria_ langsung terasa ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Di ujung ruangan terdapat beberapa meja yang telah digabung menjadi sebuah meja panjang, sementara belasan orang sudah berkumpul disana. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tergabung dalam forum pencinta CLOVER dan diundang mengikuti_ gathering_, sama sepertiku. Aku melirik arloji—mendapati sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat lima belas menit—dan itu berarti kedatanganku sedikit terlambat. Yah apa boleh buat, tadi aku dan Iruka sama-sama kelimpungan menangani para konsumen yang berdatangan ke toko. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Iruka seorang diri, karena itu aku jadi terlambat lima belas menit.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan otomatis rahangku terbuka akibat melongo takjub. _Café_ ini memang terbilang kecil, tapi suasananya hangat dan benar-benar ramai dikunjungi. Suara dentingan alat makan atau gelas-gelas bir terdengar dari segala sisi, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Ya … tepat di panggung kecil yang mereka miliki, aku melihat ada sebuah poster CLOVER raksasa berukuran satu banding satu! Semua anggotanya juga lengkap, mereka tengah berdiri sambil berpose, sementara di sisinya terdapat TANDA TANGAN ASLI keempat member CLOVER! Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada wajah Hinata … disana ia tampak sangat cantik, tersenyum manis ketika sedang memainkan pianonya.

_Gyaaa—ini pasti mimpi!_

"Hei kau, rambut kuning …"

Kurasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku terlalu terpesona oleh poster jumbo para anggota CLOVER, bahkan tanpa sadar aku sudah merogoh kamera digital yang memang kupersiapkan untuk hari ini. Aku harus mengabadikan semuanya! Aku wajib berfoto ria dengan poster Hinata berukuran asli, juga sekalian mengabadikan poster-poster Sakura, Konan, juga Ino! Hohoho, lihat sa—

"Hei kau pria jabrik berambut kuning dan berjaket warna hitam-oranye yang sedang cengar-cengir mencurigakan! Kau dengar tidak, sih?!" bentak seorang pria. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk pundakku dari arah belakang, "Apa kau anggota forum juga?"

"Ah? Eh … iya," ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat sesosok pria dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir ke belakang. Ia mengenakan T-shirt putih bergambar Ino Yamanaka dan wajahnya terkesan super malas. Aku bahkan menebak jangan-jangan pria ini terlilit hutang sampai bermuka masam, "Aku anggota forum CLOVER juga … namaku Uzumaki Naruto. _Ehm_, salam kenal."

"Aku tidak kenal nama asli," balasnya sambil mengangkat satu alis, "sebutkan _username_-mu."

"Hinata_Hime," satu cengiran meluncur dari bibirku untuk mengurangi kekakuan antar kami.

"Hoo, halo _newbie_. Aku Shikamaru Nara, _username_ Ino x Nara," ia mengulurkan tangan dan aku segera menyambutnya. Ternyata pria dengan tampang malas di hadapanku adalah senior yang mempersilahkan aku mengikuti pertemuan kali ini, "Selamat bergabung di_ gathering_ forum, sekaligus selamat datang di tempat bersejarah dimana CLOVER tampil pertama kali setelah dibentuk. Ayo, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada member-member yang lain."

.

.

"Sudah lihat _commercial break_ terbaru mereka? Aku paling suka wajah Ino disana!"

"Ah, menurutku Yamanaka Ino paling seksi itu waktu di video 'Oh My Boy', di menit 02:33 … tepatnya waktu di depan kamera ia berkedip lalu tersenyum ceria sambil bilang 'Love you boy~'!" kata salah satu member sambil bersemangat, "Gilaa, disana dia terlihat cantik dan seksi sekaligus!"

"Hahaha, aku juga paling suka lagu itu. Bukan cuma Ino saja yang cantik, tapi aura keceriaan Sakura-_chan_ juga benar-benar terlihat dan …."

"Oi oi, sejak kapan kau seenaknya memanggil dia dengan _suffix_ '_-chan_'?" Shikamaru menyeringai, "Lagipula, setahuku dulu kau lebih tertarik pada musik-musik beraliran rock … sekarang justru terjerumus di CLOVER yang lebih banyak berunsur pop."

"Ya, memang! Kau tahu alasannya kenapa? Pertama, karena lagu CLOVER enak dan _ear catching_. Kedua, karena personilnya cantik-cantik," jawab pria itu lagi, "dan ketiga … karena Sakura-_chan_ ada disana, hahahaha."

Aku hanya diam sambil mendengarkan mereka membahas personil-personil favorit mereka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya pembicaraan di _gathering_ ini tidak terlalu penting karena hanya sekedar membahas kesukaan sesama anggota member. Terkadang kami juga membahas berbagai koleksi, atau lagu-lagu yang selalu ada di _playlist_ ponsel atau pemutar musik di komputer. Tapi, meskipun terkesan tidak penting, ternyata pertemuan semacam ini terasa menyenangkan juga. Aku bisa tahu bagaimana perjuangan sesama fans CLOVER demi mengumpulkan barang-barang incaran mereka, dan menyadari bahwa usahaku selama ini juga serupa dengan mereka.

"Hei Naruto, dari tadi kau cuma diam saja! Coba cerita, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bergabung di forum CLOVER? Kau baru bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu, 'kan?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka, "Coba ceritakan bagaimana awal mulanya kau suka pada mereka!"

Selama sepersekian detik aku hanya diam di tempat.

_Ya ampun, tiba-tiba disuruh bercerita? Dan wajah-wajah mereka yang penuh keingin-tahuan seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku mendadak sedikit gugup, seperti berada di atas panggung untuk berpidato di hadapan ratusan orang_.

.

"_Err_—yah, pertama kali aku menyukai CLOVER … karena mendengar lagu solo Hinata," aku mulai berceloteh, "karena liriknya serupa dengan keadaanku yang sedang kacau balau, aku merasa lagu itu seperti diciptakan untukku dan membuatku benar-benar tersentuh. Lagu itu juga yang membuatku tergerak untuk bangkit dan '_move on_' dari kesedihan berlarut-larut. Mulai sejak saat itulah aku mencari tahu soal Hinata … sampai akhirnya menyukai lagu-lagu CLOVER, lalu mendaftar di forum dan benar-benar menjadi fans mereka. Hehe, yaa begitulah kira-kira ceritanya, _senpai_."

Sebagian di antara mereka terlihat cuek, tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang menganggukkan kepala. Entah kenapa, dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mereka sangat heboh membicarakan favorit member masing-masing, situasi sekarang sedikit sepi. Mungkin akibat ceritaku yang agak melankolis, ya?

"Aku juga suka lagu '_Bicycle_' milik Hinata," tiba-tiba salah satu dari rombongan di meja sebelah mulai bersuara, "tapi tak kusangka ada orang yang benar-benar tersentuh sampai seperti itu. Mungkin karena nada-nada yang dibuat Hinata memang sangat indah, apalagi saat bernyanyi Hinata 'kan terkenal dengan cara pelafalan lirik yang sangat jelas?"

"Setuju," yang lain menambahkan, "cerita yang bagus, Uzumaki-_san_. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga fansnya Hinata lho!"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertepuk tangan dan keadaan kembali ramai oleh pembicaraan mengenai CLOVER. Pembicaraan lagi-lagi terhenti ketika Shikamaru Nara tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, "Baiklah. Untuk menyambut _newbie_ kita yang satu ini, sekaligus menghargai ceritanya yang cukup melankolis … mari kita bersulang!"

"YEAH, BERSULAANG!"

Kami semua mengangkat gelas masing-masing dan melakukan tos.

.

Pembicaraan berlanjut sampai dua jam ke depan, dan aku mulai mengenal satu per satu dari mereka. Aku jadi sedikit paham mengenai genre-genre lagu yang difavoritkan banyak orang, atau alasan mengapa mereka menyukai salah satu personil CLOVER. Yah … seperti yang bisa kuduga sebelumnya, sebagian besar pria yang ada di ruangan ini—termasuk Shikamaru Nara—adalah fans berat Yamanaka Ino. Ada beberapa fans yang menyukai Hinata, dan sisanya tentu mengabdikan diri untuk Sakura atau Konan. Fans Konan sendiri rata-rata berusia lebih tua dariku, dan ada beberapa diantaranya berjenis kelamin wanita.

Nah, ketika kami semua selesai menyantap makan malam, beberapa senior forum tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah meja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi menurutku ini salah satu kejutan yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak penyelenggara _gathering_. Dan benar seperti dugaanku, dari dalam tas berlambang CLOVER dengan empat kelopak daun yang melambangkan jumlah personil, Shikamaru Nara menarik keluar beberapa lembaran kertas. Di sebelahnya, juga telah berdiri seorang pria tambun yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Choji. Oh ya, dia juga salah satu senior di forum kami ... dan sama-sama tergila-gila pada Yamanaka Ino.

"Saatnya acara puncak! Memang tidak tertulis di undangan kalian semua karena semuanya direncanakan secara rahasia, hahaha. Tapi percayalah … kalian semua tidak akan menyesal!" Choji mulai bersuara dengan lantang dan bersemangat, "Sekarang kita akan mengadakan sebuah kuis untuk menguji kemampuan dan kecintaan kalian terhadap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan CLOVER. Hadiahnya juga bermacam-macam, dan sebagian dari kalian mungkin belum punya. Bahkan ada hadiah khusus yang telah disiapkan spesial oleh moderator forum kita; Shikamaru!"

Keadaan berubah riuh setelah mendengar ocehan Choji. Kami semua bertepuk tangan penuh semangat—termasuk aku yang langsung berdebar-debar kegirangan. Mendapat tepukan dan pujian yang cukup meriah, Shikamaru yang terbiasa berwajah datar hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku sendiri langsung duduk tegak dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Pokoknya, apapun pertanyaan maupun hadiahnya … AKU INGIN MENANG!

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama! Di video mana dan menit ke berapa Yamanaka Ino terlihat mengenakan bikini set berwarna merah?" Choji mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, dan deretan tangan-tangan terangkat langsung terlihat dimana-mana. Shikamaru-lah yang menjadi pengamat siapa yang mengacungkan tangan di udara lebih dulu, "Ya, kau! Jawabannya?"

"Video 'Happy Summer', menit ke dua … hmm, tepatnya 02:24!" teriak salah satu fans yang terpilih, dan karena benar dia memenangkan sebuah poster orisinil dari album kedua CLOVER.

"Apa makanan kesukaan Sakura Haruno?"

"Berapa berat badan Ino?"

"Apa warna favorit Konan?"

"Apa warna topi Hinata ketika menyanyikan lagu 'Oh My Boy'?"

Satu per satu pertanyaan mulai diajukan oleh Choji, dan Shikamaru menunjuk siapa yang berhak menjawab lebih dulu. Jika jawaban penjawab pertama gagal, maka dalam hitungan ketiga mereka saling berebut kembali untuk mengangkat tangan dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hadiahnya juga bisa dibilang cukup beragam. Mulai dari poster orisinil, foto, cd album, juga beberapa pernah-pernik CLOVER. Hadiah berasal dari donasi beberapa member, sementara sebagian hadiah lainnya dibeli lewat dana _joining VIP member_ yang telah disisihkan beberapa persen menurut ketentuan forum.

_Err_—sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memiliki salah satunya, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ternyata para fans berat disini benar-benar mengerikan sekaligus membuatku takjub. Bayangkan saja, mereka sampai hafal di menit dan detik ke berapa Ino menyanyi bait tertentu, hafal informasi sepele yang biasa kau lewatkan ketika membaca artikel, bahkan tahu persis apa warna topi Hinata—yang cuma muncul selama sepersekian detik—di salah satu video klip CLOVER! Di sisi lain aku beruntung karena sebagian dari hadiahnya juga telah terpajang rapi di lemariku. Jadi perasaanku tidak terlalu campur-aduk karena gagal menambah koleksi, hahaha.

.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya … wajib dinantikan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku fans berat Ino!" Choji lagi-lagi mulai bersiap-siap mengajukan pertanyaan, "Biasanya kalian hanya perlu menjawab dan hadiahnya sudah kami tentukan. Tapi karena hadiah kali ini berbeda … maka kalian berkesempatan melihat—bahkan menyentuh—hadiahnya terlebih dahulu! Kekeke … menarik, 'kan?"

_Eh? Hadiahnya spesial ya? _

_Hmm, meskipun untuk fans Ino, tapi aku jadi penasaran apa hadiahnya!_

"Sudah siap?!" Choji membuat keadaan semakin hening karena tegang.

Seluruh pasang mata kini tampak tidak berkedip, secara bergantian mereka memandangi dua senior member forum itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Apalagi ketika Shikamaru kembali membuka tas dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sesuatu, rasanya waktu serasa berhenti dan—

"Ya, ini dia! Pertama kalinya di Konoha; ADULT COLLECTION untuk para pria yang menyukai keindahan dada Yamanaka Ino!" Choji mulai bertepuk tangan. Kami semua terbelalak ketika Shikamaru mengeluarkan sejenis mainan—atau apapun itu—berbentuk setengah tubuh polos Ino. Dari ujung kepala Ino hingga pundak berbentuk datar, hanya buah dadanya saja yang berbentuk tiga dimensi, "Hei para pria, coba lihat ini! Siapa yang tidak ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya memainkan payudara Ino-_chan_? Ayo katakan, siapa yang tidak berminat?! Siapaa?"

Aku hanya meringis geli menanggapi pertanyaan Choji.

Tch, pertanyaan bodoh … mana ada laki-laki normal yang tidak tertarik pada dada seorang wanita? Apalagi jika itu milik seorang Yamanaka Ino! Hahaha—aku jamin cuma kaum homo saja yang menolak! Dan sesuai tebakanku, tidak ada satupun pria yang mundur apalagi menggelengkan kepala. Justru mereka yang awalnya tidak tertarik kini mencondongkan badan, sementara yang lainnya tampak menelan ludah; mungkin sebagian jiwa mereka telah melayang dan otaknya sudah singgah di dunia delusi ber-genre mesum.

"Produk ini dibuat dari bahan sintesis yang mirip dengan bentuk dan tekstur asli kulit manusia, dan dibuat mengikuti ukuran payudara Yamanaka Ino! _Yes_, tentunya pemenang pertanyaan kali ini bisa 'bebas' mengeksplorasi bagaimana rasanya mencicipi benda impian kita, 'kan?" Choji sendiri tampak tiga kali lebih antusias dari biasanya, "Oh ya mohon diingat, barang ini illegal ya … jadi simpan rapat-rapat dan jangan menyebarkannya di forum. Nah sekarang, silahkan … kalian bisa pegang dulu dan rasakan bagaimana dahsyatnya hadiah spesial yang satu ini! Siapa yang mau pertama kali menyentuhnya?"

.

_Free tester? _

_Well, kalau begitu aku bersedia jadi volunteer pertama, huahahaha!_

Dengan gagah berani aku mengangkat tangan, diikuti dengan beberapa pria lainnya. Tapi kurasa aku lebih cepat beberapa hitungan dari mereka.

"Oke, _newbie_ … tanganmu yang paling cepat terangkat naik," kata Shikamaru datar.

YES!

Ia menyerahkan "dada keramat" itu dengan hati-hati sementara aku … melongo dengan detak jantung meningkat dua kali lipat. Kenapa? _Uhm_, bagaimana menjelaskan penyebabnya ya … pertama, meskipun aku bukan fans Ino, tapi aku tetap pria normal yang tertarik pada benda-benda semacam ini. Kedua, aku tidak menyangka ketika sudah melihatnya di depan mata … benda ini terlihat begitu nyata, hahaha. Alasan ketiga, kapan lagi kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini?!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku mulai mengangkat kelima jemariku, menarik napas, lalu perlahan-lahan meletakkannya di puncak payudara Ino yang tampak begitu indah. Ketika permukaan kulitku mulai bersentuhan dengan puting produk ilegal itu … di luar dugaan, aku cukup merinding. Gila, menyentuh kulit sintesisnya saja terasa begitu mendebarkan, aku bahkan memperlakukan barang ini layaknya menyentuh wanita asli! Lalu aku mulai … hmm, yah kalian para pria pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan berikutnya, 'kan? Singkat kata, aku mulai "mencoba memainkan" payudara buatan ini. Merasakan tiap sensasi dari ukuran asli Yamanaka Ino membuat tanganku bergerak tanpa canggung sedikit pun.

.

"Selesai, _newbie_ … jangan lupakan ada antrian panjang menanti,"sekali lagi Shikamaru memperingatkan dan membawa setengah jiwaku yang tengah melayang kembali ambruk ke dunia nyata. Ia segera menggeser "dada keramat" itu ke arah sebelahku, dan ternyata antriannya sudah panjang.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya beberapa orang yang terdengar tak sabaran di barisan belakang. Urutan mereka masih cukup jauh untuk menyentuh benda keramat itu, dan semuanya tengah menatapku dengan raut penasaran.

"Ah, ya … menakjubkan," aku berkomentar sambil menyeringai jahil, dan seluruh pria yang ada di ruangan ini langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Uwoooh, jadi tidak sabar!" celetuk salah satu pria di barisan belakang.

"Hee—kau bersemangat sekali sih! Maklum ya, ada yang memang belum pernah berkesempatan memegang dada wanita yang asli … apalagi ini ukurannya Ino-_chan_!"

Beraneka komentar dan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sana-sini, termasuk dari beberapa orang yang telah mencoba produk tersebut. Hm, yah memang harus kuakui jika produk sintesis ini benar-benar menakjubkan sih. Di luar dugaan, produk itu mengasyikkan dan … membuatku cukup ketagihan. Tapi tentu saja sensasi dan teksturnya sedikit berbeda dengan benda aslinya—meskipun itu bukan dada Ino. Mau bagaimana pun juga, sebagus apapun produk imitasi, KW tetaplah KW! Barang orisinil tetap lebih mantap dari produk KW, kekeke.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran lain langsung terlintas di benakku; jika ada produk dengan gambar dan ukuran Ino Yamanaka … apa jangan-jangan produk serupa berukuran Hinata Hyuuga juga ada?! Aku mendadak panik. TIDAK, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Payudara Hinata-_chan_ juga tidak kalah indahnya dari Ino, aku tidak rela jika ikut dibuat dalam produk ilegal nan mesum seperti ini. Apalagi jika nanti akan dipegang dan di salah gunakan oleh fans-fansnya selain aku, _ugh_ … aku tidak rela!

.

"_Newbie,_ jangan-jangan kau berpikir apa ada barang seperti ini dengan seri Hinata?"

Aku menoleh, dan super terkejut ketika sadar Shikamaru berhasil membaca pikiranku, "Err—i-iya, sebenarnya aku penasaran sih. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu, apa _senpai_ punya indera ke enam?"

"_Tch_, muka mesum sepertimu mudah ditebak," jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah super malas, "tapi sayang sekali, untuk member CLOVER hanya ada produk dengan seri Yamanaka Ino saja. Barang itu sendiri dihadiahkan oleh temanku, aku hanya mendonasikannya di sini."

Aku terbelalak tak percaya.

_Shikamaru Nara mendonasikan barang keramat seperti ini pada orang lain, bukan untuk menambah koleksinya sendiri?_

"Senpai memberikan barang itu untuk forum?" tanyaku tak percaya, "Kenapa? Bukankah Nara-_senpai_ adalah fans berat Ino?"

"Aku tidak suka," sekilas aku melihat senyum tipis di antara bibirnya, "ah maksudku, aku memang suka barang itu … tapi kupikir caraku menyukai Ino dan CLOVER bukan seperti ini. Tanpa benda itu pun aku tetap bisa mendukung Ino dengan caraku sendiri, jadi kudonasikan saja dada imitasi itu pada kalian."

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja, ikut berpikir. Benar juga ya … meskipun aku tidak menolak benda-benda semacam itu, tapi aku tidak ingin merusak kecintaanku pada CLOVER dan Hinata hanya karena buah dada imitasi semata. Hmm, baiklah … kalau begitu untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini aku _pass_ saja deh. Aku merelakan dada itu untuk fans pria lainnya, apalagi setelah melihat sebagian dari mereka tampak mabuk kepayang seperti itu, hehehe.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak mencoba menjawab atau mengangkat tangan ketika pertanyaan mulai diajukan, meski jawabannya juga aku tidak tahu pasti. Pertanyaan untuk mendapatkan dada keramat itu adalah, "Sebutkan berapa tinggi, berat, dan ukuran lingkar tubuh Ino Yamanaka di data biografi yang tertera di website CLOVER!" Oh ya, sebelumnya seluruh peserta juga diminta menjauh dari ponsel atau segala alat yang bisa tersambung dengan media internet. Ternyata, sebagian dari penjawab tepat dalam menjawab tinggi badan, namun untuk berat dan ukuran tubuh mereka sedikit meleset.

"Tidak ada penjawab lain yang mau mencoba?" Choji bertanya keheranan, "Ayo, siapa yang mau coba jawab lagi? Apa barang ini harus direlakan kembali untuk Shikamaru?"

Mereka memang belum menyerah dan terus berusaha gigih. Tapi karena hitungannya harus presisi sesuai detil yang tercantum di _website_, maka pertanyaan ini sangat sulit dijawab. Alhasil, setelah berkutat di ukuran dan berat yang tidak bisa ditebak … akhirnya tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil menjawab secara tepat pertanyaan tersebut! Hahahaha, Shikamaru sempat melirik ke arahku dan meringis. Aku hanya tertawa geli. Padahal tadi dia sudah ngomong keren seperti itu, tapi ternyata takdir mesum tetap berpihak padanya! Yah, tujuannya memang mulia sih; mendonasikan benda itu karena ia merasa tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi mungkin barang itu memang sudah diperuntukkan untuk terus bersama dan memenuhi kebutuhan mesum seorang Shikamaru Nara, hahahahaha.

.

.

"Pertanyaan terakhir dan kalian tidak akan pernah menyesal jika berhasil menjawab pertanyaan ini!" Choji kembali mengiming-imingi kami dengan hadiah yang terkesan menarik meski masih dirahasiakan, "Percayalah, ini benar-benar hadiah utama … ini _grand prize_-nya!"

Aku mengerutkan alis dan mulai menilai, sepertinya pria tambun ini tidak berbohong.

"Oke, siap-siap ya untuk pertanyaannya! Kuingatkan, ini tidak ada di artikel maupun wawancara manapun, baik secara _official_ maupun tidak," tambah Choji, "kalian harus mengandalkan daya ingat dan konsentrasi tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan CLOVER … secara keseluruhan. Mengerti?"

Seluruh peserta _gathering_ di _café_ ini mendadak diam mendengarkan, fokus. Tampaknya mereka juga sama sepertiku, tertarik pada pertanyaan maupun hadiah yang akan kami menangkan jika berhasil menjawab. Sementara kami terlihat penasaran, Choji mulai menyeringai senang.

"Sebutkan," ia mulai membacakan pertanyaan, "berapa jumlah masing-masing maupun total _track song_ yang ada di seluruh _single_ dan album CLOVER, termasuk di album kolaborasi?"

Aku terperangah.

I-INI DIA! Ini pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab dengan pasti! Persetan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya, tapi jika mengenai jumlah lagu … aku bahkan tidak perlu menjumlahkannya di luar kepala. Aku hafal di luar kepala! Kenapa? Karena seluruh lagu yang dinyanyikan CLOVER itu menjadi _playlist_ di aplikasi pemutar musik ponselku, dan aku tahu persis berapa jumlah totalnya! Sudah bisa kupastikan, ini pasti kemenangan untukku!

Dengan penuh senyum dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, aku mengangkat tangan dan—

.

"Ya, kau yang pertama menjawab," senyumku langsung menghindar ketika Shikamaru menunjuk seorang pria kurus dengan rambut batok kelapa yang terlihat licin lupa dikeramas. Matanya bulat berwarna hitam pekat seperti mata kodok _Keroppi_ dan dia punya bulu mata lentik ala boneka _Barbie_.

"Sembilan _track_ di album pertama, sebelas _track_ di album kedua, _single_ pertama ada tiga lagu dan dua _track instrument_, _single_ kedua ada lima lagu, sementara ketiga dan keempat masing-masing enam _track_! Ditambah tiga _track_ kompilasi, maka jumlahnya adalah … empat puluh lima lagu!" pria itu menjawab penuh semangat, sementara aku mendengus kesal.

_AARGGHH, SIALAAAN! Aku mengumpat kecil dan dongkol setengah mati. Apalagi setelah tahu pasti bahwa JAWABAN SI KODOK KEROPPI INI MEMANG 100% TEPAT! Sial, sial, siaal!_

"Ya, tepat sekali! Hadiah utama ini akan jatuh kepada salah satu teman kita … Lee!" Choji langsung bertepuk tangan diikuti dengan Shikamaru dan seluruh peserta yang hadir—kecuali aku. Ampun, saking kesalnya aku bahkan tidak rela ikut bertepuk tangan untuk memberi selamat ke si kepala batok.

"Selamat untuk Lee, tapi tunggu … permainannya belum selesai sampai di sini!" Choji menepukkan tangannya sekali lagi dan keadaan langsung berubah hening, "HADIAHNYA MASIH ADA SATU LAGI LHO!"

Mataku kembali berbinar.

_Uwooo—harapanku untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama belum pupus! Aku berhenti mengutuk pria batok bermata kodok barusan dan berubah semangat lagi. Kali ini aku bersumpah, aku harus berhasil!_

"Siap-siap ya, ini pertanyaan kedua sekaligus pertanyaan terakhir untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama!" Choji sedikit berteriak lantang, dan kami segera menegakkan punggung tanda siaga.

.

"Setiap member CLOVER selalu berpenampilan menarik, 'kan? Tapi, jika kalian benar-benar jeli, kalian bisa melihat adanya satu keseragaman dalam hal warna. Ya, setiap member CLOVER sebenarnya memiliki warna khas masing-masing yang SELALU ADA di setiap penampilan, terutama dalam acara-acara LIVE! Jadi pertanyaannya sudah jelas, apa warna khas untuk Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Konan?"

_Eh? Warna khas masing-masing member?_

Bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh peserta yang mengikuti_ gathering_ ini membisu seketika. Melihat keadaan yang hening dan belum ada satu pun tangan yang terangkat, aku mulai memutar otak dan mengingat-ingat. Warna khas? Tidak pernah ada satu pun artikel yang membahas mengenai warna khas para member, dan aku bisa pastikan itu. Baiklah, berarti satu-satunya cara adalah menelusurinya dari ingatanku tentang Hinata … baru merambat ke personil yang lain.

Selama ini, seingatku Hinata-_chan_ selalu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda-beda, aksesoris yang berbeda juga, dan warnanya juga beragam. Di video klip manapun dia tidak pernah menggunakan warna yang sama dan—eh, tunggu … tunggu dulu! Aku ingat, ada satu warna yang selalu dipakai oleh Hinata meski bukan warna dominan … ya, ya! Pasti itu! Tanpa pikir dua kali aku segera mengangkat tangan, mempertaruhkan satu-satunya kesempatan yang kupunya. Jika tebakanku yang ini salah, maka pupus sudah harapanku memenangkan hadiah itu.

"_Newbie_, kau yang pertama," tunjuk Shikamaru. Tapi sebelum mempersilahkan aku menjawab, ia melirik ke sekeliling ruangan yang masih hening. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengangkat tangannya selain aku, "ngomong-ngomong, meskipun kau yang tercepat … apa kau yakin jawabanmu benar? Teman-temanmu yang lain juga masih berpikir, apa kau benar-benar sudah tahu jawabannya? Kesempatanmu menjawab cuma satu kali, _newbie_."

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik, jadi jawabannya adalah?" Choji ikut menunjuk ke arahku.

"Warna khas Hinata Hyuuga adalah lavender, semacam warna ungu yang sangat muda. Yamanaka Ino identik dengan warna kuning-oranye, seperti warna senja matahari. Sakura Haruno sering terlihat menggunakan warna merah, tapi warna khasnya adalah _pink_," aku mulai menjawab sambil menjelaskan satu per satu warnanya, "dan yang terakhir … warna khas untuk Konan adalah _navy blue_."

.

Aku melirik.

Seluruh peserta _gathering_ yang hadir di tempat ini tetap diam sambil mengerutkan alis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan setelah mendengar jawabanku. Mungkin ada yang mengingat-ingat dan menilai apa jawabanku memang tepat, tapi mungkin juga ada yang mencemooh jawabanku barusan. Choji dan Shikamaru juga belum mengiyakan atau menggeleng … mereka masih mencocokkan jawabanku dengan kertas yang mereka pegang.

"_Newbie_," entah sejak kapan nama panggilanku berubah, tapi Shikamaru-lah yang memanggilku, "tidak kusangka jawabanmu cepat dan cukup teliti. Tapi sayang sekali, _Newbie_ …."

Ia menggeleng pelan dan aku langsung merasa lemas.

_Siaal, aku gagal lagi?!_

"Sayang sekali aku memang harus memberikan hadiah ini padamu," lanjut Shikamaru Nara kemudian, "Jawabanmu tepat, Naruto! SELAMAT, hadiah untuk kalian berdua adalah …."

Selanjutnya aku tidak mampu berkata-kata kecuali berteriak girang dan mengacungkan tinjuku ke udara layaknya pemenang uang jutaan yen. Aku langsung melakukan tos sambil tertawa lebar, menikmati keriuhan yang terjadi, lalu meneguk minumanku seperti kesetanan. Bahkan sudah tidak kupikirkan lagi tentang si Lee kepala batok yang menjawab lebih dulu dibandingkan aku. Aku melupakan semua beban hidupku untuk sesaat! Sungguh … saat ini pikiranku sudah tidak stabil, apalagi jika mengingat jadwal dua minggu mendatang. Ya, keajaiban itu akan kurasakan dua minggu lagi, kekeke~

_Well_, kalian tahu apa yang kumenangkan?

Apa kalian bisa menebaknya?

YA … AKU SENDIRI TAK PERCAYA.

.

Aku mendapatkan sebuah tiket masuk ke _Live in Concert_ CLOVER yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi di Konoha! Lebih gilanya lagi, karena ini disponsori secara _official_ dari forum … aku juga mendapatkan kesempatan masuk ke acara _Meet and Greet_ CLOVER lho! Gyaaa, aku tahu, ini benar-benar gila dan tak terbayangkan. Ini keajaiban bagi seorang _fanboy_ baru sepertiku!

_BRAVOOOOO!_

_Hinata-chan, tunggu aku dua minggu lagi!_

.

.

.

**_Author's Note :_**

Selamat datang di chapter pertama cerita CLOVER, salam kenal dan terima kasih untuk para _readers _sekalian yang bersedia baca cerita ini, apalagi yang menyempatkan buat _review_. Kaget juga ternyata respon kalian untuk CLOVER bener-bener di luar dugaan, terima kasih banyak yaa atas dukungannya! ^^

Untuk chapter ini sendiri sangat berbeda dengan bagian prolog yang kesannya serba suram karena Naruto yang patah hati. Chapter satu lebih banyak membahas tentang apa itu CLOVER dan bagaimana kelakuan Naruto sama hobi barunya sebagai seorang _fanboy_. Untuk kesan maupun pertanyaan kalian di _review_, mohon maaf sekali lagi karena saya tidak sempat membalasnya satu per satu. Tapi tentunya sudah saya baca semua kok, terima kasih ya!

.

Nah, ini jawaban rangkuman buat semua _review_ yang masuk di prolog kemarin :

**Hegemony gimana dong?**

_Hegemony tetap jadi prioritas saya bikin cerita fanfic, dan karena itulah CLOVER belum punya tanggal publish tetap. Doakan terus semoga kerjaan saya lancar jadi otaknya juga lancar buat lanjutin fanfic, LOL._

**CLOVER itu apa?**

_Soal apa itu CLOVER sudah dijelasin disini ya, mereka itu grup band bukan idol._

**Cerita ini sampai berapa chapter?**

_Nggak bisa dipastikan berapa karena saya jenis manusia yang nggak pernah bikin plot, hahaha. Tapi perkiraan saya nggak akan sepanjang Hegemony, mungkin sepanjang Shattered Memories (tapi berharapnya kurang dari itu)._

**Siapa mantan Naruto?** _Nah itu juga masih mikir siapa ya baiknya … ada yang punya ide?_

**Lirik yang dinyanyiin Hinata itu lagu siapa?**

_Hahaha nggak ada penyanyinya kok, itu saya dapet dari pencampuran beberapa translasi lagu Jepang, Korea, bahkan quotes tentang kehidupan. Plus beberapa kalimat dari saya sendiri, kekeke._

_._

Oke, sekali saya berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun. Ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter dua, ya!

**_-jitan-_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Live in Concert

_**Created by**_** : **jitan88 | 2014 - 2015 |

_**Genre**_** : **_Drama & Romance_

_Rating M, Alternate Universe, OOC._

_**Disclaimer : **_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah fiktif dari hasil pemikiran penulis. Sebelum membaca mohon memperhatikan rating; cerita ini termasuk dalam Rating M karena penggunaan bahasa, setting cerita, juga melibatkan unsur-unsur dewasa.

.

.

.

**CLOVER**

**CHAPTER 2 : LIVE IN CONCERT**

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya!"

Aku menunduk hormat.

"Tiga _item_, totalnya tiga puluh ribu yen," kataku ketika salah satu pelangganku terlihat mengeluarkan lembaran uang, "ini kembaliannya, Pak! Terima kasih, kami tunggu kedatangannya lagi!"

Senyumku tidak terlihat memudar sedikit pun meski otot-otot bibirku mulai terasa tegang. Entah kenapa, sudah seminggu belakangan ini aku sangat giat bekerja dan menjaga toko bukuku. Iruka yang awalnya merasa aneh kini mulai cukup terbiasa dengan semangat kerjaku yang berada dalam garis teratas. Lagipula, satu-satunya pegawaiku ini mengaku terkejut namun senang dengan perubahan semangat kerjaku. Rutinitas harian yang kadang terasa membosankan ini perlahan terkikis, bahkan dengan senang hati aku membantu pekerjaan Iruka untuk mendata buku-buku.

"Kau semangat sekali, Naruto … sudah delapan hari dan semangat kerjamu masih berapi-api," Iruka berkomentar ketika aku sedang beristirahat sambil menyantap makan siang, "padahal awalnya aku kira ini cuma semangat soda, atau mungkin kau kerasukan roh rajin!"

"Oi oi, apa-apaan itu hah? Sialaan, begini-begini juga aku masih bosmu, tahu!" aku mencibirkan bibir sambil bersiap-siap menyantap potongan besar udang goreng tepung, "Woaah, makan bento saat perut lapar memang super enaak! Aku lapar sekali nih ... gigiku juga kering karena senyum sepanjang hari. Iruka, gantikan aku dulu menjaga kasir, ya?"

"Beres bos! Tapi tetap saja sih kau aneh, Naruto. Memang apa yang menyebabkan kau jadi bersemangat seperti ini, hee?"

"Ah? Lho … bukannya bagus, ya? Semangat bekerja 'kan berpengaruh pada peningkatan penjualan toko!" jawabku sambil mengunyah makanan, "Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena aku berhasil memenangkan tiket konser CLOVER, semangatku jadi meluap-luap seperti ini. Semuanya berkat Hinata-_chan_, Iruka … dia berhasil membuatku _move on_ dari patah hati, menaikkan penjualan bulan lalu, dan berkat ingatanku pada Hinata juga … akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket nonton konser gratis! Tampaknya Hinata memang dewi keberuntunganku yaa, hehehe~"

"_Err_—bersikaplah lebih normal, bos. Kadang-kadang kau jadi terlalu sering berhalusinasi! Hinata pujaanmu saja tidak tahu tentangmu, 'kan? Mana mungkin dia dewi keberuntunganmu? Hahaha, jangan mengada-ngada!" Iruka mengernyitkan alis lalu menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah, aku masuk ke toko ya, ada pembeli yang datang. Aku permisi dulu, Naruto."

.

Iruka kembali masuk ke dalam toko, meninggalkan aku dan menu bento-ku seorang diri.

Haha, aku meringis mendengarnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Iruka yang tidak mengenal dunia _idol_ maupun menjadi fans fanatik penyanyi manapun pasti tidak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana indahnya dunia delusi ini. Sah-sah saja dia menganggap aku gila atau mengerikan, toh sebelum masuk ke dalam dunia fana ini pun aku sependapat dengannya. Dulu aku tidak mengerti jalan hidup penuh fanatisme seperti sekarang, bahkan tidak paham kenapa orang-orang bisa terobsesi sedemikian rupa pada artis pujaan mereka. Tapi sekarang … semua berbeda. Aku mengerti seratus persen jalan pikiran dan perasaan mereka, bahkan paham bagaimana indahnya dunia fana ini, huahahaha.

Ah, tapi ngomong-ngomong … aku sendiri memang heran dengan perubahan drastis yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Semangat bekerjaku naik beberapa kali lipat, niat untuk meraup uang sebanyak-banyaknya muncul tak terkendali. Mungkin bukan hanya karena senang mendapatkan tiket gratis itu saja sih, tapi karena terlalu _excited_ pada acara _meet and greet with member _CLOVER yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Dan, apa kalian bisa menebak keinginanku berikutnya? Ya, ya … selain mewujudkan impian untuk melihat penampilan keempat anggota CLOVER secara nyata di depan mata, aku juga berniat untuk membeli SEMUA pernah-pernik aksesoris _official_ yang mereka jual di sana!

Atribut yang dijual langsung di pelataran arena konser itu semuanya orisinil, dan mayoritas diantaranya hanya dijual saat _event_ berlangsung. Artinya; ini barang-barang LIMITED EDITION! Aku tahu itu akan merogoh kocek ekstra, tapi aku optimis untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Hinata-_chan_, tidak ada kompromi lagi; akan kubeli berapa pun harganya._ Yooshh_, rasanya begitu berat, tapi bukan berarti mustahil. Aku akan menyemangati diriku sendiri; wahai Naruto Uzumaki! BERJUANGLAH! Semangat, kau pasti bisa! Air mata dan cucuran keringat ini sekarang memang terasa menyedihkan, tapi aku percaya kelak pengorbananku akan berbuah manis!

_Demi CLOVER dan Hinata Hyuuga, buktikan kemampuanmu, Naruto!_

_Yosshaaa!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, aku memulai ritual pra-konser CLOVER. Pertama-tama; aku melakukan <em>browsing <em>di internet lalu mendata _list_ lagu yang "kemungkinan" akan dimainkan saat konser nanti. Perlu diketahui, tidak semua artis membeberkan _song list_ konser mereka secara _official_, dan CLOVER termasuk salah satunya. Baik di _website_, forum dan lain sebagainya, hanya ada rangkuman mengenai konser-konser mereka di tempat lain. Nah, dari hasil pengamatanku dan pembicaraan beberapa member yang sama-sama mendapatkan tiket—_hanya saja mereka bayar sendiri_—akhirnya aku mendapatkan satu "_playlist_ bayangan" berisi enam belas lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh CLOVER.

_List_-nya sendiri berisi sembilan belas lagu, baik lagu mereka sebagai grup maupun beberapa _single_ para member yang menjadi sisipan di album pertama dan kedua. Tapi, dari sembilan belas lagu tersebut akan dipilih menjadi enam belas saja. Kenapa? Ya, aku sendiri sudah mengamati pola konser mereka … dan tampaknya akan ada lagu-lagu alternatif di tiap konsernya.

Sebagai gambaran untuk kalian, lagu pertama hingga kelima berisi _main song_ alias lagu-lagu jagoan CLOVER yang pasti dimainkan di tiap konser. Lalu keempat member akan menyapa para penonton sebelum melanjutkan ke lagu keenam hingga ke sepuluh. Nah, lagu ke sebelas sampai ke tiga belas adalah lagu alternatif yang selalu mereka acak. Mereka akan memilih tiga dari enam lagu, lalu kembali beristirahat sejenak. Selesai lagu ke empat belas, mereka akan turun panggung dan menunggu respon penonton yang menginginkan _encore_. Sebagai penutup mereka akan kembali naik ke atas panggung, mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menyanyikan dua lagu terakhir.

Menonton konser CLOVER dengan tiket gratis … ya, semua tampak sempurna, meski ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Itu karena lagu Hinata yang berjudul "_Bicycle_" terancam tidak dimainkan! Lagu tersebut tidak termasuk dalam _main song_, tapi termasuk di antara enam lagu alternatif. Berarti kemungkinannya hanya satu banding enam! Tidak hanya itu ... selain bersaing dari lima lagu lain yang tidak kalah keren, di kebanyakan konser yang sudah berlangsung mereka lebih memilih menyanyikan _single solo_ Ino dibandingkan milik Hinata-_chan_. _Argh_, ini buruk!

Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin melihat penampilan Hinata secara nyata saat menyanyikan "_Bicycle_", lagu yang sudah mengubah hidupku. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa berharap Hinata akan menyanyikan lagu favoritku itu di konser besok, maka semua mimpiku akan berubah menjadi kenyataan.

.

H-3, aku sibuk menghafalkan lirik. Kurasa ini hal yang wajib kulakukan meski sebenarnya aku menghafal sebagian besar dari lagunya. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan satu bait pun dan di lagu mana pun, pokoknya harus hafal seratus persen. Beruntung, karena CLOVER bukanlah _idol group_, aku tidak perlu menghafalkan gerakan _dance_ atau sahutan-sahutan khas yang biasa dilakukan oleh fans _idol_.

H-2, aku sibuk mengatur pekerjaan di toko. Karena lusa aku akan absen selama seharian penuh, maka harus kupastikan bahwa data-data pembukuan di toko sudah benar. Kehadiran Iruka memang ekstra membantu, apalagi karena siang harinya aku terpaksa meninggalkan toko untuk menemui Shikamaru.

H-1, dan debaran jantungku sudah terasa menggila. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan mereka, dan ketegangan yang terasa aneh ini membuatku sulit berpikir. Selesai bekerja aku mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan untuk persiapan acara besok. Mulai dari tiket, _lightstick_, botol air, hingga handuk kecil untuk menghapus keringat. Oh, aku juga tidak lupa menyisipkan satu buah cd orisinil yang nantinya akan ditanda tangani oleh salah satu member CLOVER dalam acara _Meet and Greet_. Tapi di atas semua itu, hal terpenting yang harus kubawa adalah; tiket dan UANG! Hahaha, tentunya aku belum lupa pada tekadku untuk memborong semua aksesoris yang mereka jual.

Semuanya sudah siap, dan aku bermaksud untuk beristirahat lebih cepat hari ini. Besok adalah hari terpenting dalam sejarahku sebagai fans CLOVER, hari dimana impianku berubah menjadi nyata. Aku harus cepat tidur supaya besok kondisiku 100% prima. Maka, setelah memastikan semua persiapan selesai, aku sudah menarik selimut, mematikan lampu, dan memejamkan mata. Tapi apa daya, pemandangan berada di hadapan panggung terus menerus muncul, khayalan bagaimana bentuk senyum Hinata membuat rasa kantukku sirna. Satu jam, dua jam, hingga tak terhitung berapa detik yang terlewatkan sementara aku tetap terjaga di malam hari.

Gawat, ini gawat … perasaan _excited_ ini justru membuatku mengalami insomnia ….

SIAAAL, AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi Nara-<em>san<em> dan Uzumaki-_san_! OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!"

Dengan nada penuh semangat, pria berambut batok yang bernama Lee ini membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam pada kami berdua. Dengan mata bulat berbinar-binar dan bulu mata lentiknya, Lee tampak seperti para fans fanatik lain yang mengenakan segala atribut mengenai CLOVER. Mulai dari ikat kepala, membawa gulungan kertas yang kutebak merupakan spanduk atau poster, ia juga mengenakan _T-shirt_ bertuliskan "LOVE YOU FOREVER, SAKURA!".

"_Ohayou_—hoaahem," aku menguap lebar-lebar, "haah … selamat pagi."

"Ekspresimu saat sedang menguap barusan itu super jelek, _newbie. _Persis seperti kuda nil," tetap dengan wajah skeptis seperti dililit hutang, Shikamaru berdiri di hadapanku. Ia memincingkan mata dan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, "_tch_, ya ampun. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan menonton konser CLOVER … tapi ekspresimu terlihat seperti kita akan pergi ke tempat yang membosankan."

"Hee—bukan begitu! Aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman. _Hnngg_ … jadi ngantuk deh," kataku sambil mengucek mata. Sungguh, mataku benar-benar sulit dibuka. Aku bahkan berniat untuk mengoleskan sedikit wasabi di kelopak mata demi melihat Hinata-_chan_ dengan jelas … tapi apa daya, niat itu aku urungkan. Aku lebih takut jika aku buta karena efek pedas wasabi yang menempel di mata, hiii~

"Tampar saja wajahmu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai kau tidak ngantuk lagi … kekeke. Sakit sedikit demi melihat pujaanmu … kurasa harganya juga setimpal, 'kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek, "Ayo, kita segera masuk. Kalian harus mengantri untuk acara _Meet and Greet_."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju pelataran arena konser. Gedung serba guna ini luas dan diperkirakan mampu menampung ribuan orang. Dari arah stasiun sudah mulai terlihat banyaknya spanduk juga umbul-umbul bergambar CLOVER, dan jantungku semakin terasa berdebar-debar. Di spanduk CLOVER yang terpasang di beberapa titik, aku selalu bisa menangkap gambar Hinata, pujaanku yang cantik. Ya ampun, senyumnya yang manis itu benar-benar meluluhkan hatiku!

Ngomong-ngomong, berjalan bertiga dalam keheningan ini membuatku menoleh, dan tanpa sadar memperhatikan bagaimana santainya seorang Shikamaru Nara. Berbeda dengan Lee yang berpakaian "siap perang" alias penuh atribut bertemakan CLOVER, senior forum ini tampil lebih santai. Sama sepertiku, kami cukup mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan _jeans_ biru. Shikamaru menggunakan kemeja warna putih, sementara aku memilih warna hitam. Perbedaannya adalah, jika aku masih membawa ransel yang memuat semua barang-barang untuk keperluan konser, Shikamaru tidak membawa apapun. Hee … aneh, 'kan?

.

"Nara-_senpai_, kau tidak bawa tas? Dimana perlengkapan konser seperti _lightstick_ atau cd untuk _meet & greet_?" tanyaku keheranan. Aku malah berpikir jika ia menitipkannya di salah satu loker yang tersedia.

"Hn, tidak. Aku tidak ikut ke acara _meet & greet_," jawabnya santai, "lagipula aku tidak suka bawa tas, soalnya merepotkan. Tapi _lightstick_-nya bawa kok, ada di saku celanaku. Kenapa memangnya? Jangan bilang kau takut ditinggal dan tak ingin berpisah denganku, _newbie_ … _ugh_, itu menjijikkan." Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis, dan secara tidak langsung aku juga bergidik ngeri. Merinding.

"Aku ini pria normal, _senpai_! Perkataanmu justru lebih menjijikkan … hiii, jadi merinding~" aku menggelengkan kepala, "aku cuma heran dengan penampilanmu yang super santai. Eh, ta-tapi … kenapa kau tidak ikut acara _Meet and Greet_?"

"Ya, aku tidak ikut. Waktu kalian masuk ke dalam, aku akan menemui anggota-anggota forum yang lain. Mereka juga sebagian menonton acara konser ini meski tidak mendapat kesempatan _meet and greet_. Nah, kami akan mengadakan _gathering_ kecil di sini sebelum masuk ke dalam _hall_ utama." Shikamaru menjelaskan. Lalu ia menunjuk ke salah satu arah bangunan yang terletak di belakang arena konser, "Baiklah, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini. Kalian berdua jalan saja lurus ke arah sana. Nanti akan ada petugas yang meminta bukti tiket, lalu kalian akan diminta mengantri dengan tertib sampai acara _Meet and Greet_ tiba."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Saat acara berlangsung kalian tidak diperkenankan makan atau minum, mengambil foto melalui ponsel atau kamera digital masih diperbolehkan asal tidak menggunakan _blitz_. Setelah wawancara _meet and greet_ selesai, sebelum _fansign_ kalian akan diminta berbaris sesuai tempat duduk. Para personil CLOVER akan menandatangani salah satu benda yang kalian persiapkan, bergantian satu per satu. Jadi kalian akan mendapatkan tanda tangan keempatnya," lanjut Shikamaru, "dan ingat, kali ini pesertanya sangat dibatasi. Kalian berdua termasuk yang sangat beruntung ... jadi puas-puaskanlah melihat wajah keempatnya dari jarak dekat. Oke?"

Kami mengangguk bersamaan sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat lalu pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru. Aku masih terpana dengan penjelasan luar biasa Shikamaru, seakan-akan dia itu memang spesialis konser. Sebelum aku tiba-tiba teringat satu hal, yang membuatku berbalik dan mengejar Shikamaru demi sebuah misi rahasia.

"Nara-_senpai_, tunggu! Aku ingin minta tolong padamu!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Singkat kata, kami berdua mengantri selama hampir lima jam lamanya. Ketika waktu makan siang tiba, secara bergantian kami beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk membeli makanan. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menitip makanan pada Lee, tapi aku memilih untuk membeli sendiri. Selain merasa lapar, tampaknya aku perlu meluruskan otot-otot kaki yang tegang karena selalu duduk, juga pergi ke toilet umum. Aku memesan sepotong <em>hot dog<em> berukuran jumbo, _french fries, _juga _coke_ ukuran besar.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru Nara, Lee adalah fans berat Sakura Haruno. Kecintaannya yang berlebih pada Sakura membuat omongannya sebagian besar merupakan dunia delusi semata, sehingga terkadang aku perlu berpikir apa ocehannya itu nyata atau tidak. Setiap hari aktivitas Lee hanya berkutat pada media internet berbau CLOVER dan Sakura, dia juga tidak bekerja atau bersosialisasi selain dengan anggota forum. Bisa dibilang, obrolan kami juga tidak mengalir dengan lancar kecuali jika membicarakan tentang CLOVER. Tapi yah … bagiku tidak masalah. Sebagai sesama fans, kurasa kami masih punya satu kesamaan; yakni mengabdikan diri untuk CLOVER.

"Uzumaki-_san_, ayo cepat! Mereka mulai membuka pintu _hall_!" Teriakan Lee serta lambaian tangannya membuatku langsung berlari. Beruntung aku sudah selesai makan siang, jadi dengan perut kenyang aku siap bertempur untuk acara _fansign_!

Memasuki ruangan dengan tertib, kami dipersilahkan untuk mengisi tempat duduk sesuai nomor yang tertera pada tiket masing-masing. Hadirin yang ada di ruangan ini diperkirakan berjumlah sekitar dua ratus orang saja, karena para anggota CLOVER juga tidak boleh kelelahan sebelum konser dimulai.

Jantungku berdebar-debar, apalagi di hadapan kami ada sebuah meja panjang berlapis kain berwarna putih, dan terdapat empat tempat duduk di belakangnya. Oh ya, di awal pintu masuk kami juga diingatkan untuk tidak menggunakan kamera atau media apapun yang menggunakan _blitz_. Kamera besar seperti SLR dilarang untuk digunakan, tapi kami masih diperbolehkan menggunakan kamera saku juga telepon genggam, asalkan tidak menggunakan _blitz_.

.

"Selamat siang semuanya, dan selamat datang di acara _Meet & Greet_ with CLOVER!" setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya kami disambut oleh seorang MC wanita dengan rambut yang dicepol di kedua sisi kepalanya. Bagiku model rambutnya mirip kuping panda, "Perkenalkan, namaku Tenten! Aku yang akan menemani kalian di acara ngobrol-ngobrol singkat dengan para personil CLOVER, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Naah, kayaknya nggak usah basa-basi lagi deh … siapa dari kalian yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Konan, dan Hinata Hyuuga?"

Kami semua berseru dengan antusias, termasuk aku yang bertepuk tangan keras.

"Suaranya kurang keras nih!" Tenten memancing respon penonton agar terdengar lebih bersemangat, "Yang sudah sabar melihat keempat personil CLOVER, aku minta bertepuk tangan lebih keras lalu teriakkan kata 'CLOVER'!"

"CLOVER! CLOVER! CLOVER!"

Dengan sahutan dan tepuk tangan yang berirama membentuk sebuah tempo, kami semua memanggil keempatnya dengan yel-yel yang biasa diserukan fans ketika melihat penampilan mereka, "Ino-_chan_, Sakura … Konan, Hinata! CLOVER, CLOVER, CLOVER!"

"Baiklaaah! Mari kita sambut … ini dia, CLOVER!"

.

"Huaaa! Hinata-_chaaan_!" aku berseru kegirangan seraya berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ketika dari balik panggung muncul empat wanita—eh, bidadari—yang luar biasa cantik. Jantungku berdegup luar biasa kencang, mataku berbinar-binar. Riuh penonton langsung menaikkan tensi semangat yang ada di ruangan ini, semuanya berdiri dan menyambut keempat member kesayangan mereka.

LUAR BIASA.

Ini dia, keempat member CLOVER yang asli! Mereka luar biasa cantik dan terlihat … bersinar bagaikan bintang? _Err_—entahlah, tapi kecantikan mereka benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang biasa kulihat di televisi atau video klip. Sosok keempatnya memang sangat cantik, bahkan bagiku terlihat dua – tiga kali lipat lebih mempesona dari penampilan mereka di layar kaca! Keempat member CLOVER berjalan dan berdiri di depan masing-masing tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Mereka semua menggunakan _T-shirt_ putih bergambar logo CLOVER, melambaikan tangan, lalu tersenyum ke arah kami semua.

"Halo semuanya, selamat siang," gemuruh penonton makin terdengar saat Konan mengambil _mic_ lalu mulai berbicara. Konan yang sering terlihat misterius di kamera kini menyapa kami dengan ramah, bahkan wanita berambut pendek itu ikut melambaikan tangannya di udara, "terima kasih atas kedatangannya di acara _meet & greet_ ini. Sebelum berbincang-bincang, izinkan kami memperkenalkan diri dulu ya? Nama saya Konan, _leader_ dari CLOVER. Salam kenal semuanya!"

Para fans bertepuk tangan semakin kencang.

"Semuanya selamat datang! Saya Ino Yamanaka, mari kita semua bersenang-senang, ya!"

"INO! INO! INOO!" sahutan para pria menggelegar di seisi ruangan.

Fantastis! Ketika si member favorit CLOVER memberi kata sambutan, teriakan antusias fans terdengar luar biasa menggelegar seperti ingin meledakkan ruangan ini. Apalagi ketika melihat kedipan mata Ino Yamanaka, pria-pria gelap mata ini pasti sudah tidak bisa membedakan apakah ini dunia nyata atau delusi semata. Semuanya menggila, hahaha. Yah, wajar saja sih … Ino sendiri terlihat luar biasa menawan dengan senyumnya. Wajahnya yang putih dan mulus juga semakin memancarkan iris _aquamarine_ yang tampak bercahaya.

"Sakura Haruno di sini, dan aku siap bersenang-senang dengan kalian semua! Apa kalian juga siaaaap? Siap tidaaak?" dengan seringai manis, Sakura Haruno berseru lantang. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di telinga, seperti siap mendengarkan keriuhan penonton, "Mana suaranya nih?! Apa kalian siap bersenang-senang?"

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, I LOVE YOOOU!" Teriakan Lee ikut meramaikan suasana. Pria kepala batok ini berteriak dengan volume suara maksimal, juga lompat-lompat kegirangan sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara. Gila, teriakannya benar-benar nyaring sampai membuatku ingin bergeser lima langkah dari Lee. Tapi, benar seperti yang dikatakan para fans yang sudah melihat Sakura secara langsung, penabuh drum andalan CLOVER ini benar-benar terlihat_ fresh_ juga ceria.

_Dan … ini dia, yang kutunggu-tunggu!_

"_Uhm_, halo … selamat siang semua," riuh suara yang memanas sejak tadi mendadak sedikit mereda saat bidadari cantik di hadapanku mulai berbicara dengan suaranya yang lembut. Seakan tidak ingin melewatkan sepatah kata pun dari Hinata Hyuuga, keramaian itu berubah sunyi dalam sekejap. Hinata tersenyum kecil namun sangat manis, ia menunduk hormat sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke segala arah, "namaku Hinata Hyuuga, mohon bimbingan kalian semua yaa …."

Hoaaa! Selesai mengatakan kalimat itu, kehebohan penonton kembali riuh bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. _Aaarrghh_, sekujur tubuhku langsung merinding ketika mendengar suara Hinata-_chan_! Gila, ini gila! Aku bersorak ria, mengelu-elukan nama Hinata-_chan_ dan bertepuk tangan seperti kesetanan karena terlalu bahagia.

Seperti mimpi yang berubah jadi kenyataan, dan aku tidak yakin kalau ini nyata. Ketika melihat bintang pujaanmu dari jarak tidak lebih dari enam meter dari tubuhmu, rasanya tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata. Semua kegembiraan dan antusiasme meluap di luar batas kesadaranmu sendiri, dan dalam sekejap kau akan menilai hari ini sebagai salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupmu.

_Hinata-chaaan, kau luar biasa!_

.

Selanjutnya, keempat member CLOVER duduk dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Mereka mulai menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan standar yang diajukan oleh Tenten tentang persiapan sebelum konser, kesan-kesan, juga menjawab pertanyaan _random _dari para fans yang sebelumnya telah ditulis di secarik kertas lalu dikumpulkan. Banyak hal mengejutkan dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan para penonton, jauh di luar bayanganku. Jawaban mereka yang ramah dan lucu terkesan mendekatkan sosok idola dengan dunia nyata … dunia yang sama dengan kita.

Berbagai rahasia baru terungkap dari jawaban-jawaban keempatnya. Misalnya saat Konan ditanyai mengenai member CLOVER yang terlihat paling malas, ia langsung menunjuk Sakura. Menurutnya, di apartemen tempat mereka tinggali bersama, Sakura paling sering terlihat malas berpakaian. Ia sering berseliweran di sekeliling ruangan hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam! Nah lho, pemandangan Sakura hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam otomatis langsung terlintas di kepalaku, hahaha.

Jauh di luar bayanganku, ternyata Konan pandai memasak. Biasanya ia sering memasak untuk anggota CLOVER yang lain. Jika Konan sering memasak, maka tugas bersih-bersih lebih banyak diserahkan pada Hinata yang dikenal paling rajin. Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabat baik, mereka berdua juga teman sekamar. Member yang paling terampil merawat pakaian dan menyetrika adalah Ino, sementara Sakura adalah "tempat sampah" dalam urusan makanan. Ia gemar makan tapi makanan-makanan itu tidak pernah menambah berat badannya. Lalu, sebagai member termuda yang sama-sama berusia dua puluh tahun, Ino dan Hinata-lah yang sering menjadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan dua member senior lainnya.

Sepanjang acara yang sudah berlangsung sekitar satu jam itu aku berkali-kali tertawa, bertepuk tangan, juga mengabadikan beberapa foto melalui _handphone_-ku. Tanpa terasa kami sampai di penghujung acara, dimana Tenten mulai mempersilahkan para penonton berdiri lalu membentuk barisan. Woah, ini dia saatnya … acara tanda tangan! Aku segera mengeluarkan satu buah CD orisinil yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk di tanda tangani. Rasa gugup juga mulai menghantui diriku, bagaimana rasanya yaa berhadapan langsung dengan keempat anggota CLOVER, apalagi Hinata?

_Persiapkan diri dan mentalmu, Uzumaki Naruto! Mungkin ini kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidupmu!_

.

Ketika aku berdiri dan mulai berbaris, sekonyong-konyong aku melihat … di daerah belakang panggung tempat Hinata berdiri terdapat keanehan. Di pojok panggung terdapat sebuah lampu yang padam dan sedikit terpercik bunga-bunga api. Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari tempat dudukku tadi tidak akan terlihat, lagipula letaknya sedikit terpencil dari jarak pandang penonton. Peran lampu itu juga kalah oleh kehadiran lampu sorot dari atas, mungkin itu yang mengakibatkan keberadaannya jadi tak terlihat. Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihatnya? Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku harus melapor pada petugas.

Mungkin terlihat remeh, tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya. Apalagi letaknya dekat dengan Hinata-_chan_! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi, demi keselamatan CLOVER dan Hinata, aku harus bertindak!

"Oi oi, Uzumaki-_san_! Kau mau kemana? Jangan keluar dari barisan!" seru Lee ketika aku mendadak beranjak dari antrian untuk mencari petugas, menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Aku terus melaju melawan antrian, berusaha menuju panggung lewat jalur yang lebih cepat. Langkah-langkahku semula lancar sebelum seorang petugas keamanan berdiri menghadang dan menghalau diriku menggunakan tangannya, "Tuan, Anda harus antri."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bukan ingin minta tanda tangan. Ada kejanggalan di atas panggung, di salah satu lampu, dan aku harus memberi tahu petugas. Anda petugas? Anda harus memeriksanya!" kataku menjelaskan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oke. Aku petugas, tapi maaf … kupikir kelengkapan _stage_ sudah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa oleh tim yang bersangkutan. Silahkan kembali ke barisanmu," balasnya tegas.

"Tidak! Bukan, bukan soal panggung, tapi lampunya!" aku bersikeras dan menaikkan volume suaraku, "Ada lampu yang mati di pojok sana, dan aku lihat ada percikan api! Aku harus bicara pada—"

.

.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Menepuk pundakku dengan cepat, aku menoleh. Tepat di belakangku telah berdiri seorang pria tinggi berambut abu muda—ah, tapi lebih menyerupai warna perak. Ekspresinya datar seperti Shikamaru, dan dia menggunakan sebuah _name tag_ bertuliskan "STAFF".

_Yes!_ _Ini dia, petugas yang kucari!_

"Ah—iya, maaf membuat sedikit keributan … tapi aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu. Di pojok panggung sebelah kanan—dekat Hinata Hyuuga berdiri—terdapat sebuah lampu yang padam, dan kemungkinan sambungan kabelnya bermasalah." Dengan kecepatan bicara luar biasa aku mencoba menjelaskan pada petugas tersebut, tapi menurunkan volume suaraku agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan, "Bukan hanya padam, tapi aku melihat adanya percikan api. Letaknya terpencil, mungkin kalian tidak sadar karena tertutup oleh tata cahaya panggung juga keberadaan para member CLOVER. Tapi, aku khawatir jika masalah ini tidak segera ditangani, akan ada bencana yang—"

"Tim perlengkapan, ini aku … Hatake," tiba-tiba ia memotong ucapanku. Petugas ini berbicara melalui alat semacam _walkie talkie,_ "tolong cek pojok panggung, dekat Hinata berdiri. Ada yang melaporkan kalau salah satu lampunya rusak, bahkan menimbulkan percikan api. Segera tangani agar tidak ada yang cedera atau memicu kebakaran."

"Aku mengerti maksud baik Anda, maafkan atas sikap salah satu kru _security_ yang menghalangimu barusan," selesai melapor, pria itu segera bicara padaku, "dan Anda sudah dengar, 'kan? Aku juga sudah meminta bagian perlengkapan untuk mengecek lampu tersebut. Terima kasih banyak atas pemberitahuannya, _ehm_ … Tuan?"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto," kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Uzumaki-_san_. Anda bisa kembali ke barisan."

Haah ... untung ada yang segera merespon ucapanku. Lega rasanya. Setidaknya sekarang tim perlengkapan sudah mengecek dan pasti akan menemukan lampu rusak itu. Dengan demikian aku telah ikut berjasa dalam menyelamatkan tubuh Hinata-_chan_ dari bahaya, hehehe! Karena diminta kembali ke barisan, aku cuma mengangguk lalu bermaksud kembali ke tempat Lee berada. Tapi, hanya sekitar tiga detik setelah aku berbalik, pria rambut keperakan itu kembali memanggilku.

.

"Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Eh … ya?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa melihat ada lampu rusak itu dari barisanmu?" pria bernama Hatake itu memincingkan mata, "Kau … bisa melihatnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak dan ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Hmm … aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kebetulan?" aku mengangkat bahu, "Dari tempat dudukku memang tidak kelihatan, tapi ketika berdiri, aku bisa langsung melihatnya. Ada masalah?"

Berniat menggeleng, namun lawan bicaraku tampak ragu, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hn, maukah kau menuliskan alamat _email_ atau nomor ponselmu di sini?"

Aku menerima secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari pria itu.

"Boleh saja sih … tapi, untuk apa?"

"Sebagai langkah preventif saja. Kami juga harus membuat laporan mengenai acara _meet & greet_ ini, jadi siapa tahu keterangan Anda dibutuhkan ketika membahas soal lampu tadi. Kuharap Anda mau membantu tim kami juga, Uzumaki-_san_."

"Oh, baiklah." Aku segera menuliskan beberapa digit nomor _handphone_ milikku di kertas tersebut, "Ini."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya, Uzumaki-_san_."

Setelah itu aku kembali ke barisan, dan mempersiapkan mental untuk bertatap muka dengan CLOVER.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke antrian sudah mampu membuatku langsung melupakan soal insiden lampu. Kenapa? Karena antrian semakin menipis, dan jarak dengan keempat member CLOVER sudah semakin sempit! Gyaaa, dari jarakku berdiri sekarang, aku bisa melihat penampakan mereka semua. Cantik, mulus, dan ya ampun ... kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini sih?! Bukan hanya grogi, tapi sampai telapak tanganku terasa basah dan lembab karena keringat dingin. Jantungku? Luar biasa, jantungku berdetak kencang seperti saat-saat kau akan menaiki wahana menakutkan.<p>

Nah, giliranku tiba! Aku bergegas maju, menyerahkan CD yang kupegang erat-erat menuju Konan. Aku tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya, mencuri pandang. Wow, dia memang keren dan punya aura yang sangat kuat, seakan membuatmu harus bersikap hormat padanya. Lain halnya dengan Ino, gadis belia ini penuh dengan aura feminin. Cantik dan modis, itulah yang bisa kukatakan tentang Ino. Sakura sangat ceria, ia yang berinisiatif untuk menanyakan namaku, bahkan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Jantungku ... aduh, jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika sadar bahwa ini adalah giliranku berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

SUPER GROGI! Ya ampun ... seharusnya aku mempersiapkan obat penenang sebelum bertemu mereka!

Tidak,_ tidak … Naruto, atur napasmu. Jangan terlihat tegang, tarik lalu hembuskan napasmu secara beraturan. Jangan seperti pengidap asma akut yang sesak napas. Ya, ya, ya! Tunggu apalagi?! Ini saatnya, cuma ini kesempatanmu untuk bicara langsung dengan seorang Hinata Hyuuga! _

_Naruto, kuatkan dirimu! Kau pasti bisa!_

_._

"Hinata-_chan_, a-aku sangat suka lagu 'Bicycle' milikmu. I-Itu lagu pertama yang membuatku … _ehm_, menyukai CLOVER," gugup sampai tergagap, bibirku terasa kelu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini aku berdiri di hadapan Hinata Hyuuga, dan wanita pujaanku ini hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter! Sungguh, keempat member CLOVER benar-benar mempesona … tapi tetap saja, bagiku Hinata Hyuuga berada di atas segalanya. Ketika menyodorkan satu buah CD untuk ditanda-tangani, aku bahkan melongo seperti orang idiot. Aku mengaguminya. Dia cantik … luar biasa cantik.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyukai lagu solomu yang satu itu! Lagu itu yang sudah mengubah hidupku dari keterpurukan, a-aku sangat … menyukai liriknya," aku menambahkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang seperti mau meledak … melihat Hinata dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter itu … ya ampuun! Bukan hanya cantik, tapi … ugh, ternyata ada ya, ciptaan Tuhan se-menakjubkan ini?

"Oh yaa? Wah, terima kasih ya … aku sangat senang kalau Anda menyukainya," lebih manis dari apapun, senyuman Hinata mampu membuat hatiku meleleh. Dengan lancar ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya di _cover_ CD milikku, lalu mengembalikannya dengan ramah, "Terus dukung CLOVER yaa!"

"Pa—pasti!" aku sampai gemetaran ketika berjabat tangan dengan kulit lembutnya yang menyerupai porselen, "Aa … Hinata-_chan_, a-apa kau bisa menyanyikan lagu itu saat konser nanti? Kumohon?"

"Humm … sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa janji soal itu. Tapi akan kuusahakan, ya?" harapanku yang semula pupus mendadak kembali tumbuh setelah mendengar bahwa Hinata akan mengusahakannya untukku. _Yeah_, ini luar biasa! Aku mengangguk, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan semangat, sementara seluruh panca inderaku merekam sosok bidadari di hadapanku ini. Mulai dari ujung rambut, aku mengingat bagaimana sempurnanya figur idolaku dari jarak dekat. Aku enggan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, tapi antrian panjang membuatku harus bergerak … menjauh, dan memperlebar jarak antar kami.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Concert Hall<strong>

Usai acara _meet & greet_, aku dan Lee diminta segera bergegas menuju lapangan untuk konser. Mereka menggunakan gedung serba guna utama sebagai lokasi yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat konser CLOVER. Dari tempatku berada sekarang, kami harus mengitari setengah lapangan sebelum mencapai pintu utama. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat, _hall_ berjenis _outdoor _ini sudah dipadati oleh penonton. Dan tentunya bisa ditebak … sebagian besar di antaranya adalah fans berjenis kelamin pria.

Aku melirik ke sisi barat gedung, dan masih terlihat antrian panjang para fans yang berniat membeli pernak-pernik CLOVER. Beruntung, aku sudah menitipkan uangku pada Shikamaru, dan sebelum_ meet & greet _selesai dia juga sudah mengirimkan foto satu set "_all in_" pernak-pernik CLOVER yang berhasil ia beli untukku! Satu set miliknya, dan satu lagi merupakan barang titipanku.

Yep, itu adalah "misi rahasia" yang aku sebut sebelum mengantri di acara _meet and greet_. Kami berdua memang berniat membeli semua jenisnya, hahaha. Shikamaru yang bertugas membeli semua barang itu, dan nantinya dua set barang tersebut akan disimpan di dalam tasku sampai konser selesai. Aku tidak perlu pusing mengantri aksesoris, dan Shikamaru tidak usah repot membawa barang bawaannya tanpa tas. Anggap saja itu bentuk kerjasama saling menguntungkan, 'kan?

.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong … akhirnya aku menemukan mereka! Setelah susah payah mencari letak keberadaan Shikamaru Nara yang sudah berkumpul bersama teman-teman forum yang lain, untunglah Lee berhasil melihat _banner_ raksasa yang sengaja dibuat untuk dibentangkan bersama-sama di dalam _hall_. Mereka sedang berkumpul dan berbincang. Di sana tampak beberapa member forum yang kukenal, yang pastinya sudah menunggu cerita dan "hasil" bertatap muka dengan keempat member CLOVER.

"Ooi, Uzumaki! Bagaimana hasilnya?" dari kejauhan mereka sudah berteriak penuh semangat.

"Gimana? Ino-_chan_ cantik nggak?" Tanya yang lain, "Hei hei, '_boobs_'nya Ino beneran mantap ya?!"

Aku berusaha menjawab sebisaku, termasuk memperlihatkan "harta karun" baruku yakni CD yang telah ditanda tangani oleh keempat anggota CLOVER. Sama sepertiku, Lee juga tengah mengalami "interogasi" tentang kesan-kesan pertemuannya dengan Ino, Konan, Sakura, juga Hinata. Sebagian sibuk melihat hasil-hasil jepretan foto yang berhasil kami abadikan, sebagian melihat tanda tangan para member, sementara sisanya merupakan reporter dadakan yang khusus menanyakan bagaimana keseluruhan acara _meet & greet _itu berlangsung.

"Lee, dan kau _newbie_ … ambil ini," ocehan kami berdua terhenti ketika Shikamaru Nara melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah kami, "anggap saja itu makan malam kalian. Tadi teman-teman forum yang membelikannya … katanya sebagai amunisi untuk konser nanti."

Aku berhasil menangkap benda tersebut. Ternyata, setelah kuperhatikan dengan jelas … itu adalah sebungkus onigiri berisi salmon! Wah, lumayan … menu makan malam hari ini adalah onigiri!

.

"Whoaa, salmon onigiri! Terima kasih yaa semua, ini makanan favoritku lho!" kataku dengan senyum sumringah. Meskipun penggemar berat ramen, pada dasarnya aku pencinta segala makanan yang bisa dimakan dan ditelan sih … jadi sah-sah saja menyebut semua itu dengan sebutan makanan favorit, 'kan?

"Cepat makan, sebentar lagi kita harus masuk ke dalam," perintah Shikamaru lagi, "Lalu, ini barang pesananmu. Akan kupegang dulu untuk sementara waktu sampai kau selesai makan, lalu simpan ini di tasmu, _newbie_. Kau tahu, 'kan … aku malas membawa bawaan, soalnya merepotkan."

"Oke, siap laksanakan!" Hahaha, tanpa pikir dua kali aku langsung menyantap onigiri itu, dan ludes dalam sekejap. Kalau soal makanan sih … aku tidak akan pikir panjang untuk menyantapnya, kekeke! Aku berbinar-binar saat Shikamaru menyerahkan dua set aksesoris konser CLOVER berikut uang kembaliannya. Waa, barang koleksiku bertambah lagi … senangyaa!

Ngomong-ngomong, omongan _senpai_ forum ini benar adanya lho. Tidak lama setelah aku menyantap gigitan terakhir dan membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah, lautan manusia ini mulai bergerak maju. Ternyata _entrance door_ di masing-masing sektor sudah dibuka! Horeee, akhirnya!

Semua penonton yang memiliki tiket reguler dan festival berjalan dengan tertib sesuai antrian, kami mengisi tempat yang sudah tertera pada tiket masing-masing. Kalau jalur VIP sih pasti lebih istimewa … karena selain berada di posisi strategis, mereka masuk sekitar dua puluh menit lebih awal dan antriannya tentu lebih sedikit. Aku dan teman-teman forumku memang tidak berada di posisi VIP, kami sepakat memilih festival karena lebih dekat dengan panggung. Meski harus berdiri dan berdesakkan satu sama lain, tapi itu sama sekali tidak jadi masalah! Yang penting keempat sosok member CLOVER—terutama Hinata—bisa terlihat jelas di depan mata, maka apapun akan kujalani, hahaha.

.

Ketika aku berhasil menjejakkan kaki di dalam _hall_, suasananya sudah luar biasa meriah. Maklum, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menonton konser, alhasil aku cukup terperangah dengan suasana hiruk pikuk di sini. Tempat konser yang luas dan megah ini dibagi menjadi dua wilayah, yakni bagian tribun dan festival. Sejauh pandanganku, arena festival tempat kami berada sudah dipenuhi lautan manusia, penuh sesak. Sementara daerah tribun juga serupa, hanya saja mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk dan sudah bersiap-siap menggunakan teropong jarak jauh untuk melihat para member dengan lebih jelas. Di beberapa sisi tembok tribun telah dipasangi spanduk dan _banner _raksasa yang mengarah langsung ke panggung, dan _banner_ forum kami juga termasuk di antaranya.

Daerah festival dibagi menjadi tiga sisi, yakni bagian kiri, tengah, dan kanan. Kami berdiri mengerumuni daerah sekeliling panggung bagaikan semut yang menemukan sebongkah gula balok. Panggungnya sendiri sangat besar. _Drum set_ ditempatkan di sebelah kanan. Jadi itu artinya, sudah pasti Sakura Haruno bisa terlihat lebih jelas dari sisi sebelah kanan. Di atas panggung terdapat sebuah layar raksasa, termasuk di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Layar-layar itu siap menampilkan tayangan para member secara _close up _di atas panggung.

Jika kau ingin melihat keseluruhan konser dengan lebih jelas, maka sudah pasti daerah tengah adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi orang-orang yang berjubel di sana juga sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya. Karena daerah tengah sangat padat, kami memutuskan untuk berdiri di sisi panggung sebelah kanan … letaknya dekat dengan drum berada. Entah keberuntungan apa yang menghampiriku saat ini. Karena terdorong arus massa, alhasil aku dan Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang sangat strategis … yakni berada di barisan kedua terdepan! Sungguh beruntung, karena Lee dan teman-teman lainnya masih berada di barisan keempat hingga ketujuh. Itu berarti, aku bisa melihat Hinata-_chan_ dan member lainnya lebih dekat! _Yahoo!_

Hari ini cerah meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang, dimana matahari juga telah terbenam, digantikan oleh lampu-lampu di sekeliling arena. Kami terus menunggu sementara para penonton yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu masuk juga seakan tak ada habisnya. Entah berapa ribu fans yang berada di tempat ini, semuanya melebur jadi satu.

"_We are not alone because we are connected, and I feel like taking a step towards tomorrow." _Ketika jam setengah tujuh malam tiba, muncul _choir_ dadakan dari para fans. Mereka menyanyikan _single_ pertama CLOVER yang berjudul "_Don't Stop!_", lagu penggebrak CLOVER dalam dunia musik sekaligus lagu pembuka yang selalu dinyanyikan mereka di tiap penampilan besar seperti konser. Seakan memanggil agar para member kesayangan mereka segera keluar dari balik panggung, kami sama-sama bernyanyi dengan kompak. Suasana malam dengan angin semilir sepoi-sepoi, sorot cahaya lampu, lalu lantunan nada yang—

.

.

"_We are not alone because we are connected …."_

Waaaa! Tanpa sadar kami semua berhenti bernyanyi dan berteriak histeris! Bukan, suara ini bukan berasal dari nyanyian kami, melainkan dari _speaker_ yang menggema di sekeliling _hall _… dan dari suaranya saja kita tahu; satu bait lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh sang vokalis CLOVER, Ino Yamanaka! Kami semua langsung berteriak dan memanggil nama CLOVER.

"_And I feel like taking a step towards tomorrow_ …."

Layar raksasa tiba-tiba menyala dan menampilkan logo CLOVER beserta dengan kalimat "Live in Concert", sementara suara Ino juga masih jelas terdengar sebagai _backsound_. Aku ikut bersorak ketika tiba-tiba panggung yang gelap kini dipenuhi oleh belasan lampu sorot warna-warni, sementara layar raksasa di sekitar panggung kini menampilkan _opening act_ dari CLOVER. Di sana tampak keempat anggota CLOVER mengenakan pakaian hitam dan jaket kulit ala _rocker_, keren namun tetap menonjolkan aura kecantikan masing-masing.

Di video tersebut Konan terlihat membawa gitar bass dengan warna senada, Hinata tengah bersiap-siap dengan _keyboard_-nya, Sakura tampak memutar-mutar _stick_ drum di antara jari-jari, sementara Ino terlihat berlari ke arah kamera berada. Senyumnya menawan, ia berlari ke arah _microphone_ _stand_ di tengah-tengah, menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum manis … lalu mulai bernyanyi.

"_Connecting the colors of each and every dream, so let's put a vibrant rainbow on this sky!"_

_._

_**BLAAR!**_

Mendadak dentuman suara, semprotan asap panggung dan cahaya terang dari atas panggung membuat _euphoria_ penonton naik berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Kami super histeris ketika melihat keempat member CLOVER sekarang SUDAH benar-benar ada di depan mata. Ya … di atas panggung! Penampilan mereka persis sama dengan apa yang kami lihat di _opening act_, berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket kulit ala _rocker_. Lampu-lampu sorot yang menyala silih berganti seakan bermain peran, menghidupkan panggung yang baru saja diinjak oleh keempat member. Dengan _beat_ cepat, Sakura menghentakkan drum-nya … memainkan tempo lagu pertama yang akan dinyanyikan oleh mereka.

"_Don't stop, don't stop! I'm here, so don't cry! You're not alone anymore, and everything's gonna be alright!"_ Ino Yamanaka menyemarakkan suasana lewat suaranya yang merdu. Melanjutkan bait pertama yang berasal dari _opening act_, Ino mulai menyanyikan bagian _reff_ secara _live_ di depan panggung. Gadis cantik ini juga ikut berjingkrak ria ketika menyanyikan lagu pertama mereka yang memang berirama _pop rock_ dengan irama cepat, "_Right now the infinity possibilities are being released. If we're together, it seems like nothing is impossible … so don't stop!"_

Kami menyalakan _lightstick_, membentuk lautan manusia berwarna hijau cerah … warna khas CLOVER. Kami sama-sama bernyanyi dan melompat, melihat lincahnya seorang Ino Yamanaka yang beraksi di atas panggung megah dengan tata cahaya yang memukau. Lebih menariknya lagi kali ini Ino bernyanyi solo tanpa memainkan alat musik. Kurasa bagian gitar diisi oleh salah satu pemain _band_ tambahan.

"Semuanyaaa … selamat malam dan selamat datang! Malam ini kita bersenang-senang bersama, ya! Apa kalian semua sudah siap bernyanyi bersama kami?!" sapa Ino yang pastinya langsung disambut dengan kehebohan massa, "_If you ready say YES!_"

"YES!" kami berteriak kompak.

"_Are you ready?_"

"YES!"

Seakan ingin terus memompa semangat kami, Ino menanyakan hal itu sekali lagi … namun lebih bernada keras dan menghentak, "_ARE YOU REAAADY?!"_

"YEEESSS!"

.

.

* * *

><p>HUAAA, INI LUAR BIASA KEREN! Kami bersama-sama melantunkan lagu juga meneriakkan yel tanpa henti. Dari lagu pertama hingga keempat kami terus bersorak, melompat dan mengayunkan <em>lightstick<em> tanpa kenal lelah. Seakan-akan seluruh penonton telah melebur menjadi lautan berwarna hijau cerah, kelap-kelip _lightstick_ kami terlihat bagaikan nyala kunang-kunang di musim panas. Selesai menyanyikan _top hits_ mereka berikutnya yakni "Oh My Boy" dan "Happy Summer", suasana panas sedikit mereda ketika Ino memilih duduk di pinggir panggung sambil menyanyikan lagu CLOVER yang lebih _slow_. Duduk manis sambil memainkan sebuah gitar akustik, Ino melantunkan _single_ mereka yang berjudul "_Daisuki_".

"_I like you … I think about you 24 hours. I like you … even if in my dreams, if you don't appear I become sad_," Ino bernyanyi seraya memejamkan mata, menghayati liriknya sambil bermain gitar. Sesekali ia melihat dan melambaikan tangan ke arah para fans yang terus mengelu-elukannya. Lagu ini terkesan lebih ringan karena dinyanyikan dalam versi akustik, dimana dentingan piano dan gitar lebih bermain dominan, _"When I close my eyes, what I think of is the happiness inside my heart. Can you hear it?"_

"_I like you, you're the most precious person in the world_," dan … saat yang kutunggu-tunggu pun tiba! Kalimat ini merupakan bait-bait lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sang pujaanku, Hinata Hyuuga, _"I like you, I really like you. Even if I tried to choose a thousand words … they aren't enough. I like you, all of you."_

_Ya Tuhan … AKU BERSYUKUR BISA HIDUUUP!_

_I LIKE YOU, bukan hanya suka, tapi I LOVE YOU, HINATA-CHAN!_

Hahaha, ya … teriakan batinku barusan sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya diriku saat ini. Aku merinding setengah mati ketika mendengar suara nyanyian Hinata, dan semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Aku bisa berdiri di tempat ini, di antara sekian ribu fans CLOVER, menonton penampilan keempat member favoritku dari jarak beberapa meter saja, dan yang paling utama adalah; aku bisa mendengar suara super merdu Hinata-_chan_!

Hinata tampil begitu anggun, ia memainkan alat musiknya sambil bernyanyi bersama Ino. Pakaian hitam bergaya _rocker_ tidak membuat penampilannya terkesan maskulin, tapi lebih memancarkan aura elegan dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Aku menatapnya terus menerus, tidak ikut bernyanyi. Aku terpaku, seluruh perhatianku cuma tertuju padanya … persis seperti terhipnotis. Semuanya tidak terasa nyata. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak, tidak … ini kenyataan, Naruto. Wanita itu, yang berada di depanmu hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu … adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang asli. Dia yang sudah mengubah hidupmu, enam bulan yang lalu ia yang sudah membangkitkanmu dari keterpurukan hidup.

.

_Hinata-chan … aku mengagumimu, mendukungmu dengan segenap hatiku. Kau adalah dewi keberuntunganku. Orang yang sudah mengubah hidupku. _

_Tapi, apa kau tahu?_

_Dari sekian ribu pendukungmu … apa kau tahu bahwa aku, Naruto Uzumaki, berada di antaranya? Tidak, sebenarnya pertanyaanku lebih sederhana dari itu …._

_Apa kau tahu bahwa aku ini hidup dan memujamu?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat.<p>

Rasanya baru saja keempat member CLOVER menjejakkan kaki di atas panggung ini, dan tidak terasa sekarang mereka sudah menyanyikan lagu ke dua belas. Setelah menyanyikan "_Daisuki_", keempatnya melakukan _break_ sejenak untuk menyapa penonton. Di sana semua member CLOVER maju ke depan panggung dan menyapa, adegan yang serupa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat _meet & greet_.

Lalu, belum sempat menarik napas lega, suasana panas dan meriah kembali menyeruak di seluruh _hall_. Ino muncul dengan tampilan baru … ia melepas jaket kulitnya untuk menampilkan tubuhnya yang mulus dan putih. Ino mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan, mempertontonkan kemolekan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian, sekaligus memperjelas "aset-nya" sebagai seorang wanita. Yap, benar sekali … buah dadanya yang indah itu lho! Dibanding penampilannya saat mengenakan jaket, pasti terlihat lebih jelas—dan indah—pada pakaiannya sekarang, hahaha.

Di samping terbang bersama para pria lainnya ketika melihat Ino melepaskan jaket, tentu saja aku ikut menyanyikan semua lagu yang mereka tampilkan. Ada juga saat-saat Ino mempersilahkan Sakura mempertunjukkan kemahirannya menabuh _drum_, diiringi oleh permainan rumit dari sang _bassist_, Konan. Hinata juga sempat unjuk kebolehan. Setelah Konan dan Sakura bermain bersamaan, pianonya masuk dan ketiganya membentuk _instrument_ lagu berikutnya.

Namun mulai menginjak lagu ke sebelas, detak jantungku sedikit tak beraturan. Alasannya? Karena ini sudah memasuki lagu alternatif, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda "_Bicycle_" akan dimainkan. Lagu ke sebelas dan dua belas pun dimainkan, tapi tetap bukan lagu solo milik Hinata. Kesempatannya hanya tinggal satu kali lagi. Alhasil, aku jadi harap-harap cemas nih!

Harapanku pupus ketika di lagu selanjutnya Ino belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya sebagai vokalis utama. Dan benar saja, Ino justru menyanyikan tembang _solo_-nya yang berjudul "_Answer_". Saat ini seluruh personil band CLOVER menghilang di balik panggung, hanya meninggalkan Ino seorang yang masih menyanyi dengan instrumen musik yang tidak dimainkan secara _live_. Siaaal, aku kecewa berat! Ini berarti, lagu Hinata tidak dimainkan dalam konser kali ini!

"Teman-teman sekalian, kami akan segera kembali!" teriak Ino seusai bernyanyi. Ia menyusul ketiga member lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu beristirahat.

.

"Haah … ternyata lagu terakhirnya '_Answer_' yaa. Tidak ada harapan untuk mendengarkan '_Bicycle_' secara langsung," aku menggumam lemas, masih merasa kecewa.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Lagu Ino yang barusan memang sangat terkenal, apalagi akhir-akhir ini dipakai sebagai salah satu lagu untuk iklan produk di televisi. Pasti pihak manajemen dan CLOVER sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang," Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah rupanya mendengar keluhanku, "Kita bisa ada di sini saja sudah merupakan keberuntungan, _newbie_. Tidak semua fans bisa mendapatkan tiket dan bersenang-senang secara langsung bersama CLOVER. Kau tidak lupa itu, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

_Ya, aku setuju seratus persen dengan ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Tapi, tetap saja aku—_

"WHOOAAAAHH!"

Teriakan fans membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Eh? Ada apa? Kurasa waktu istirahatnya tidak akan sesingkat ini. Bukankah seharusnya para member masih beristirahat di belakang panggung? Atau ….

_Ucapan batinku terhenti saat aku melihat … Hinata._

Dia berdiri di atas panggung, sedikit kikuk saat memegang _mic_ pada kedua tangannya. Kontras dengan warna hitam yang ia kenakan sebelumnya, Hinata tampak mengenakan baju terusan berwarna lavender … warna khasnya. Berdiri di tengah panggung yang megah itu seorang diri membuat semua perhatian tersorot … hanya padanya.

"Selamat malam semua," sapanya lembut seraya tersenyum manis, "teman-teman yang lain masih beristirahat sejenak sebelum kita kembali bersenang-senang. Tapi, khusus untuk kali ini, dan khusus untuk kalian … kami sedikit merubah formasi lagu dari konser-konser sebelumnya."

Suasana berubah hening, semuanya masih terpaku di tempat dan mendengarkan Hinata.

"Aku … ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu," hatiku berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara lembutnya, apalagi ketika Hinata berkata akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, "saat menulis lirik dan mengaransemen lagunya, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa lagu ini bisa membawa perubahan bagi hidup orang lain. Merupakan kehormatan dan kebanggaan tersendiri ketika lirik yang kutulis bisa berarti bagi para pendengarku. Karena itu, sebagai rasa terima kasih, akan kudedikasikan lagu ini untuk semua fans yang menyukai … bahkan terinspirasi dari liriknya."

Aku terbelalak tak percaya.

_Ja—Jangan-jangan … Hinata akan menyanyikan—_

"Diambil dari _single_ solo milikku … inilah _Bicycle_," sambungnya sebelum intro lagu mulai dimainkan.

.

_Euphoria_ di hall ini langsung membludak hebat. Mereka berteriak histeris ketika nada-nada indah dari piano mulai mengalun, mewarnai keanekaragaman jenis musik dan tempo dalam konser CLOVER kali ini. Tampil solo tanpa memainkan alat musiknya, Hinata tampak sangat menawan. Ia luar biasa cantik, apalagi saat tersenyum manis pada semua penonton.

_"The rain falls on my windows, and a coldness runs through my soul_. _Honestly, I don't want to be alone …_ _I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, and everybody used to be so envious of us."__ I_ris lavendernya seakan menerawang, dan lantunan lirik itu lagi-lagi membuatku bergidik … merinding setengah mati_, "__But happiness don't last that long_. _Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned."_

Menatapnya tanpa berkedip, aku hanya bisa melongo. Telingaku berada di sini, namun pikiranku melayang … mengulang kembali kenangan enam bulan yang lalu.

Ya, aku ingat.

Aku mengingat hari itu; hari di mana pertama kali aku mengenal Hinata dari CLOVER. Hari dimana aku mabuk berat, duduk di pembatas jalan sambil menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton penampilannya lewat layar raksasa di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha.

_My love, where are you going?__  
><em>_Where are you going, leaving me alone?__  
><em>_After making me only love you?_

_If only I can erase you with an eraser, I want to erase you a hundred times over__  
><em>_But our love is engraved on my heart like a tattoo__  
><em>_No matter how much I try, it can't be erased._

Haha, sial. Enam bulan yang lalu, aku menitikkan air mata karena mengingat wanita yang telah mengkhianatiku. Lagu ini yang telah mengubah alur hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna, bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, hingga bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menonton konser CLOVER.

Dan detik ini, aku menitikkan air mata bukan lagi untuk wanita itu. _Euphoria _yang kurasakan di tempat ini begitu meluap-luap hingga tak terbendung lagi. Ini bukan air mata cengeng karena merasa dikhianati, melainkan luapan rasa terima kasihku padanya … ya, pada Hinata.

.

_Ini bukan mimpi._

_Aku bisa … aku bisa mendengar suaranya secara langsung. Terlebih lagi, ia menyanyikan lagu favoritku, lagu yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku. Sungguh, ini terasa tidak nyata._

_Impianku berubah menjadi kenyataan, bahkan melebihi ekspektasiku …._

_Hinata-chan, apa kau adalah dewi keberuntungan yang ditugaskan untuk mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna? _

_Atau kau … adalah jalan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan agar aku bisa mengenal arti kata "bersyukur"?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Ooi, Naruto! Sadarlah! Jangan melamun terus, teleponmu berdering tuh!"<p>

"Eh? Aah—iya, maaf," aku tergagap karena terlalu terkejut.

Teriakan Iruka yang disertai dengan tepukan di pundak membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh, mendapati ponselku berdering berulang kali. Namun sayang, ketika aku baru mengambilnya, panggilan tersebut sudah lebih dulu terputus.

"Sebelum konser semangat kerjamu luar biasa menggila. Tapi sejak kembali dari konser itu, kau malah seperti _zombie_ tanpa kehidupan," gerutu Iruka lagi, "_tch_ ya ampun, sudah dua kali ponselmu berbunyi tapi kau cuma bengong. Lihat, mati lagi, 'kan?"

"Astaga. Ocehanmu terdengar seperti ibu-ibu cerewet, Iruka," aku menggaruk rambutku lalu menguap lebar-lebar, "lagipula nomornya tidak kukenal. Paling-paling itu _sales_ yang menawarkan produk ini-itu atau dari _supplier_ buku yang mencari pelanggan baru."

Ucapanku tidak ditanggapi lebih lanjut, tapi perkataan Iruka memang benar adanya. Ini sudah menginjak hari kedua setelah _Live in Concert_ CLOVER selesai diadakan, dan aku merasa separuh nyawaku masih tertinggal di sana. Pada dasarnya aku melanjutkan kehidupanku sama seperti biasa. Makan, minum, mandi, tidur, menjaga toko, sampai tetap aktif di forum … pokoknya beraktivitas seperti biasa. Aku juga sudah menaruh "harta karunku" yang baru ke dalam lemari. Aksesoris konser yang dibelikan Shikamaru waktu itu berisi T-shirt, kipas, gantungan kunci, poster dan handuk. Tapi tetap saja, harta karunku yang paling berharga sekarang tentunya adalah CD orisinil yang sudah ditandatangani oleh keempat member CLOVER di acara _meet & greet_! Yeaay!

.

Haah—tapi tetap saja, rasanya ada yang kosong.

Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku, entah apa. Aku jadi tidak bersemangat, dan selalu teringat kehebohan konser kemarin. Menurut Shikamaru sih, itu adalah gejala biasa yang sering disebut "susah _move on_ dari _euphoria_". Tubuhmu masih kecanduan perasaan bahagia dan meluap-luap. Seperti mimpi yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. Saat kau lupa segalanya dan hanya menyerukan apa yang kau idolakan, apalagi seluruh penonton yang ada di _hall _itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi berhubung sifat Shikamaru Nara itu memang sedatar gurun pasir, maka dia tidak termasuk sebagai salah satu korban gejala susah _move on_.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong … setelah Hinata menyanyikan "_Bicycle_", sebenarnya para member CLOVER kembali naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu berikutnya. Aku memang ikut bernyanyi, aku juga ikut bersorak dan memanggil mereka … tapi pikiranku sepertinya sudah terhenti waktu Hinata menyanyikan "_Bicycle_". Rasanya tidak ada kegembiraan lain yang mampu mengalahkan perasaan saat mendengar Hinata menyanyikan lagu itu, sungguh.

Nyaris di penghujung acara, kami juga terus meneriakkan _encore _sampai akhirnya keempat member kembali naik ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan dua lagu terakhir, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa lagi. Keempatnya melambaikan tangan ke segala arah, lalu berpegangan tangan di tengah panggung dan membungkuk hormat. Kami semua ikut bertepuk tangan, mengelu-elukan nama pujaan kami masing-masing. Setelahnya, barulah acara konser benar-benar selesai. Kami pun pulang, dan sejak saat itulah aku mulai terjangkit gejala "susah _move on_ dari _euphoria_", hahaha.

.

.

_**DRRT, DRRT!**_

Bengong sedikit saja, tiba-tiba nomor yang sama menghubungiku lagi.

Sudah tiga kali.

Hee—siapa, ya? Aku malas jika ternyata itu cuma _sales_ yang biasa menawarkan produk A hingga Z, atau mungkin _marketing_ dari bank yang menawarkan kartu kredit. Tapi … menelepon sampai tiga kali? Mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting?

"Ya, halo? Uzumaki di sini," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat tombol terima.

"_Halo? Selamat siang, apa benar ini adalah nomor Uzumaki Naruto?" _Dari suaranya, ternyata yang menghubungiku adalah seorang pria.

"Ya, Anda benar."

"_Aah, perkenalkan … nama saya Tobi dari Twig Agency. Maaf mengganggu aktivitas Anda, Uzumaki-san. Tapi, apa boleh kita bicara sebentar?"_

Aku mengernyitkan alis, seperti mencium aroma penawaran produk dengan jurus ala sales marketing. Tapi nama perusahaannya seperti familiar di telingaku, "_Ehm_, yaa … ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_._

"_Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya. Ini berkaitan dengan laporan Anda dua hari yang lalu, tentang lampu bermasalah di meet & greet with CLOVER_," baru ketika pria ini menyebutkan kata CLOVER, mataku langsung terbuka lebar-lebar. Pasti ini adalah telepon dari promotor konser kemarin, "_Sesuai dengan hasil laporan Anda, ternyata memang lampu tersebut padam dan kabelnya tidak tersambung dengan baik sehingga menimbulkan sedikit percikan api … yang tentunya bisa berbahaya bagi para artis maupun penonton di ruangan_. _Berkat laporan Anda, kami dapat segera memanggil teknisi dan mengantisipasi kekurangan tersebut." _

Aku diam mendengarkan.

"_Karenanya, kami mohon maaf jika kinerja tim kami belum maksimal saat acara meet & greet berlangsung … dan saya mewakili seluruh staf Twig Agency mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas peringatan dari Anda, Uzumaki-san._" Sambungnya lagi.

"Ah … eh, ya … sama-sama," aku bingung harus menjawab apa, "senang bisa membantu kalian."

.

"_Uzumaki-san … ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami ajukan kepada Anda. Sebuah penawaran, tepatnya,"_ ucapan pria yang bernama Tobi ini sedikit melambat seperti berhati-hati, sementara aku sendiri masih kebingungan, _"kami ingin agar Anda bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dan berbincang singkat. Apa kita bisa bertemu di kantor Twig Agency, besok, pukul sepuluh pagi?"_

"Hah?"

Aku melongo.

Apa-apaan ini … kok aku tiba-tiba diminta bertemu dengan pria ini besok pagi? Tapi, untuk apa? Masalah lampu itu sudah selesai dan tidak terjadi kecelakaan, aku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Untuk apa lagi aku bertemu mereka? Err—apa mereka butuh semacam data wawancara untuk hal seperti itu?

Eh, tunggu … tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang … Twig Agency? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya … tapi di ma—Twig Agency … lho? Lho? LHO?!

_**TWIG AGENCY?!**_

_Itu 'kan agensi yang menaungi CLOVER?!_

_._

_._

_._

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note :<em>**

Chapter dua akhirnya bisa di _publish_!

Untuk chapter ini, akhirnya Naruto dan teman-temannya berhasil ketemu langsung dengan artis pujaan mereka; CLOVER! Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan senang kita kalo ketemu artis idola, LOL. Lebih beruntung lagi, Naruto bisa ikut acara_ meet & greet_ + _fansign_, dan lebih hebatnya lagi … akhirnya ketemu empat mata juga dengan Hinata! Semoga bisa dibayangkan ya gimana meriah dan bahagianya para fans yang bisa menonton konser para idolanya. Saya sendiri mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, cuma minus nggak ada acara_ meet & greet_ apalagi _fansign_, hehehe.

Oh ya, lagu-lagu CLOVER yang ditampilkan di chapter ini (kecuali _Bicycle_) saya ambil dari beberapa translasi lagu JPop. Siapa tahu tertarik buat coba dengerin, _Don't Stop_ dinyanyikan oleh BACK ON – Nibun no Ichi, sedangkan _Daisuki_ itu lagunya AKB48 dengan judul yang sama. _Yosh_, beda dengan Naruto yang tampak enjoy dengan kehidupan dunia maya-nya, saya sendiri malah merasa kelimpungan. Di satu sisi saya terbelit dengan aktivitas wajib di dunia nyata, sementara harus membelah diri juga buat lanjutin _fanfic_, hehehe. Maaf kalau updatenya lama, tapi semoga suka dengan chapter ini. Numpang promosi juga, yang berminat bisa add LINE ID saya : Devin-jitan. Makasih ya :)

Nah, ini jawaban rangkuman buat semua _review_ yang masuk di chapter kemarin :

- Hahaha ini bukan cerita segi empat apalagi harem kayak di komik-komik! Pairingnya tetap Naruhina kok, saya isi Sakura dan Ino buat karakternya CLOVER aja, mau nambahin Konan tapi ga cukup.

- Mantan Naruto sebagian besar milih Naruko, Shion atau Karin, ya … boleh boleh. Tunggu aja :D

- Wah tepat banget yang bilang member-membernya mirip Scandal atau K-ON. Saya juga ambil _image_ CLOVER itu dari Scandal kok, cuma lagu-lagunya lebih ke arah ZONE aja alias lebih nge-pop. Kalau K-ON lebih nyambung ke karakter n genre musiknya.

- Lagu _Bicycle_ tuh bukan lagu siapa-siapa. Itu gabungan dari beberapa translasi lagu, _quote_, dan kalimat dari saya sendiri. Kalau lagu yang lain saya ambil dari beberapa translasi lagu yang liriknya dinilai pas :)

- Tenang. Pokoknya cerita ini sifatnya ringan, bakalan beda jauh sama Shattered Memories apalagi Hegemony. Selain itu, cerita ini sedikit ngegambarin gimana dunia delusi semua orang yang punya keinginan buat ketemu sama idolanya (termasuk saya), LOL.

Oke, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun. Ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter tiga, ya!

**_-jitan-_**


End file.
